Wonder Wall
by MarvelGirl8992
Summary: Eddie Brock and Venom changed Renee's life. Renee didn't know what to expect when she embarked on this journey. Falling in love was never her Endgame.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Baby

**Author Note: As promised :D Here is the sequel to The Monster :D Renee, Eddie, and Venom are back! Hope you all like! Love to hear from you all :D**

"RENEE! Have you seen my sneakers! I need them for today." I roll my eyes as I listen to Peter yelling and ranting for his sneakers.

"Did you check the top of the dryer?" Peter runs to it "OH! YEAH! THANKS!" I roll my eyes again if he'd actually look before yelling. I sigh and start to get up.

"Are you about ready?" Peter pops his head in and nods. I grab my jacket and we leave heading to get Ned.

"Oh, do we have time to stop and get a coffee? I need a coffee." Peter looks at his watch and nods his head. I stop in and smile I love "Little Nino's" Coffee shop it is my favorite. I walk inside and smile as Jake of the barista's looks up and smiles at me.

"I have yours right here Renee." I nod my head I come here just about every morning I can. I walk up to pay when Jake waves me off.

"On the house for my favorite customer." I stop oh no come on now.

"Well thank you." I instead put it in his tip jar and smile as Jake hands me my coffee.

"You know… If I'm ever free from this place... I know a good restaurant..." I stop and look up at him about ready to say something when…

"Renee! Ned is waiting for us." I smile small at Jake and head out to Peter.

"Thank you for that… I think Jake the barista likes me... He gave me my coffee free and then asked me out… Like now that I'm dating someone guys are popping up everywhere." I roll my eyes as Peter laughs.

"Guys have always been interested in you Ree... You just never noticed till now… Jake the barista has always liked you." I groan and shake my head.

"Am I going to have stop going there now... I love their coffee." Peter shrugs as we meet up with Ned.

"Hey Guys!" I wave at him as Ned walks with us. I enjoy walking them to school, they don't need it by any means, but I love getting to walk with them and make sure they make it safety.

"Alright study hard and don't get into trouble." I point at Peter and laugh.

"Hey when are you going back to visit your boyfriend?" I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Tomorrow and he doesn't know I'm surprising him." Peter just shoos me off as Ned waves at me again. I smile and head back I need to get some stuff done before I head back.

I lay on my bed and dial Eddie...

"Renee!" I smile and laugh

"Hey stranger! How are you? How's V?" I smile I love hearing his voice.

"He is fine misses you... Same as me... I miss you." I smile small at that.

"I know I'm trying to sneak away." I smirk to myself.

"I know... Just sucks. Why does New York have to be so far away." I nod my head and sigh

"I know. I promise I'll be there soon as I can be."

I board my plane and smile soon I'd be back. I couldn't wait to see my boys again. I close my eyes hoping if I sleep the plane ride would seem shorter.

I yawn and as I wait for my Uber to come. I send Peter and Eddie both a text.

"Hey Pete, landed I'll call in a little while." I get to writing my message my Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, hope everything is going well... I'll call you when I can." I hit send as I crawl in my Uber.

I get dropped off and smile as I get out of the Uber. I grab my bag and start to head up to Eddie's when I hear… faint crying… like a baby... I stop and look around. I walk towards the crying. My eyes stop as I see a baby carrier just sitting outside against the wall.

"Oh my god." I rush over and sure enough a baby was crying in it. I check the baby over and notice it feels a little cold as I look around, I see an envelope... My mind wonders. I look around no one is here…

"This is so not how I pictured seeing Eddie going..." I pick up the baby carrier and head up to Eddie's. What is he going to think I wonder as I walk up to his apartment. I take a deep breath as I knock on the door.

"Coming!" I hear Eddie and smile but also look down at my new little visitor and wonder what is going to happen now. I hear the lock click and look up as I'm met with those Blue Green eyes.

"Renee?" I nod my head as Eddie opens the door wider starts to pull me into a hug when the baby starts to cry again.

"Renee? You have a baby?" Eddie eyes me funny as I shake my head.

"Long story can we come in?" Eddie nods.

"So I wanted to surprise you that I was coming and I was getting dropped off when I hear crying and there sat this baby... I couldn't leave her." Eddie nods his head at this point Venom plops out.

" **RENEE! RENEE!"** I smile as he licks my head I chuckle.

"I'm happy to see you too V." I smile as the baby starts to fuss again. Venom at this point stares at the baby.

" **What is this.."** Venom stretches its head out to look at the baby. Eddie and I share a look as Venom looks at the baby.

"Remember V, when I told you about babies.." V looks at me and looks back at Eddie.. Venom starts to get a funny look on his face.

" **RENEE! EDDIE! YOU HAD A BABY! YOU HAD A BABY!"** I start laughing as Eddie looks baffled.

"No... No... Renee and I didn't have a baby... Having a baby takes a long time." Venom looks down and looks back up.

" **Then were did this baby come from?"** I shrug my shoulders.

"That's what we are going to find out V... Someone has to be missing her." I walk over and pick up the envelope.

"Do you think this might give us some clues?" Eddie nods as I open it.

" _Dear, whoever read this…_

 _I didn't want to leave my little one... My little Emma... but I had no choice bad people were after me... I left her, so she'd be safe... I hope someone finds her and keeps her safe... I hope that I can be reunited with her soon… Please keep her safe and love her. She likes Good Night Moon and she loves her giraffe stuff animal. I will do my best to find her again... I do help she is kept safe..._

 _-Sarah_

My eyes get a little watery as I read these... I look up at Eddie who looks down as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay. You found her... And we are going to keep her safe. "I nod my head as I watch Venom stare at little Emma.

"I just hope her mom is okay... She said bad people were after here." Eddie nods his head as Venom pipes up.

" **WE will EAT THEM!"** I smile small at Venom.

"This isn't how I wanted my surprise to go.. I was looking forward to a nice normal week with you." I whisper as Eddie smirks.

"When does normal ever fit in our life?" I nod my head and sigh.

"For now, ... I guess we try finding her mom... and hoping for the best." Eddie nods his head as Venom goes back to eyeing little Emma.

" **She's so tiny… So… little…"** Venom leans down and sniffs her. " **Eddie! Renee! She smells good... she smells like... sweets and… all sorts of good things."** I chuckle as Eddie shakes his head. Venom looks back at us.

" **WE WANT A BABY!"** I burry my face in Eddie's chest and start laughing as Eddie shakes his head.

"Maybe someday in the future V… Not now." Venom pouts but smiles down at baby Emma. As Eddie and I just share a smile shaking our heads.

 **End Notes: Well.. Normal what is normal? Hope everyone likes :D Please read and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Talk

**Author Notes: Two in one day! YES! I hope everyone likes this! Please please leave me feedback it helps to grow and better understand what you the readers are feeling and wanting. Don't be afraid to leave me feedback I love hearing from you :D**

 **Eddie's POV**

I could tell Renee was fighting sleep the flight must have made her sleepy.

"Come on rest. I can handle this. I promise." Renee just nods her heads as she lays down. I smile and tuck her in.

It made me happy having her here again. I know she wanted this to be perfect and to me it was. Sure, we had an extra guest, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I look over at the baby sleeping I keep wondering why anyone would want to hurt a baby and a mother. I shake my head as Venom plops out.

 **"Eddie… Why would someone want to do this?"** I look down at Venom and just shrug

"I don't know V.. I wish I knew." I watch as Venom goes back to watching the baby, he really did like the baby.

"You really like the baby, don't you?" Venom looks at me his white eyes softening.

 **"Renee told me all about babies… They sounded cute... They are cute... I want one WE WANT ONE! Can WE have one?"** I shake my head at him as Venom comes back over to me.

"Hey Buddy, I told you not for a while okay. Besides, I don't know if I want kids or if I'd be a good dad… I don't even know if Renee wants kids or well you know." Venom rolls his eyes at me and lets out a growl.

" **Renee wants kids I know. I could sense it in her when we talked. You want kids Eddie I can sense it. I always know what you want."** I shake my head at him as I hear baby Emma start crying. Venom freaks out not knowing what is wrong.

" **WHAT IS WRONG? WHAT DO WE DO?"** I hush him as I walk over and gently pick her up and rock her back and forth. She stops crying and looks up at me. She had very pretty eyes, I smile down at her as Venom plops up. Emma's eyes widen looking at him.

"V, you might scare…" I stop short seeing her baby laugh at Venom. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Guess she likes you." Venom smiles at that as I sit down on the couch. I rest Emma in my arms as I think about what I could do.

"Hey V, do you think you could do me a favor?"

 **Renee's POV**

I start moving but I feel my legs aren't moving. I watch some giant man with a golden gauntlet putting stones in them. I try yelling out, but I feel no one can hear me.

"STOP! NO!" I try screaming I try moving but my legs won't move. I try crawling I try everything. I hear voice call out.

 _"He's coming…. He will destroy half the universe with a snap of his fingers… Stone Protector… Protect them…"_

"Who is coming? Who is he?!"

" _In due time... In due time you will know... You've known for a long time, but you've since forgotten his name."_ I start calling out to the name. But it's no use.

I wake up in a cold sweat. These dreams need to stop. I look up at celling and smile small, coming to Eddie's was real at least.

"The baby!" I think and start to get up. I walk over to Eddie's bathroom and make myself look better. Those dreams... I really hope that's all they are. I close my eyes seeing it all again... the destruction, the deaths... _"I don't wanna go."_ Goes off in my head I look up taking a deep breath.

"It's just a dream... you're here... Peter is alive... the world is fine... It's just a dream. Snap out of it." I wash my face with water and just take a deep breath. None of this is real they are stupid dreams.

I walk out and stop seeing Eddie have baby Emma cradled in his arms. My heart stops I guess it's true what they about guys and babies... I find myself watching them and smiling. I notice Venom was holding Eddie's laptop... Now I was curious as to what was going on.

I slowly walk in.

"Well if this isn't the cutest scene I've seen." Eddie looks up and smiles at me.

"She likes being held." I nod my head and look over at Venom.

"So why is V a coffee table?" Eddie chuckles as Venom growls at me.

" **WE ARE NOT A COFFEE TABLE! WE ARE HELPING!"** I laugh as I sit down next to them. Baby Emma's eyes look at me I smile at her as Eddie takes a breath.

"I think I might have a lead on her mom… We also need to talk about what to do if this doesn't end happy.." I nod my head and look down.

"I hate putting her in a home... I... She might have better luck since she's a baby... But still… what if she gets adopted by someone mean... What if..." I shake my head as Eddie takes my hand.

"Did something bad happen to you?" I can feel Eddie and Venom getting mad. I look up and take a breath. I only ever told Aunt May and Uncle Ben about what happened before I got adopted by them…

"It wasn't bad... Well... The one foster dad liked to yell at us kids... he would say how he only liked the check he got from us... He would say things like our parents never wanted us... we were unlovable… I was 6 this was my first foster family… I didn't know what to think my parents had just died... When the social worker came for her monthly check up, I ended up spilling what was happening… We quickly got taken away from that family... I just... I hear terrible stories that are worse than mine..."

Eddie places Emma back in her carrier and comes over and picks up my chin and stares deep in my eyes.

"That guy is a poor excuse for a human being. As long as I'm breathing, I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. You hear me? I promise you we will do everything we can to ensure Emma finds her mom and if not, we will figure something out." I nod my head as Eddie pulls me close, I rest my head on his chest.

 **"WHERE CAN WE FIND HIM! I'LL EAT HIM!"** I chuckle at Venom I peak and see him rocking Emma in her carrier I smile small.

"He's the past V no need to concern ourselves with him ever again." I say and just look up at Eddie.

"So what lead did you find on her mom?" Eddie shows me his findings on his laptop I nod my head and look up at him.

"We should go and check this out." I go to grab my coat.

"Slow down… Look I think you and Emma should stay here… V and I will go..." I sigh knowing he's right.

"Yeah... You're prolly right. Just please be careful." Eddie nods and kisses me.

" **I'll keep US Safe Renee."** I nod my head at Venom.

Eddie and Venom had been gone a little while I was starting to get a little worried. I look down at Emma as she smiles up at me. I give her giraffe stuff animal and smile at her.

"We are going to do everything we can to help you find your momma." I say and smile down at her I hear knocking from Eddie's neighbor. I quietly peak out and see two suspicious guys knocking on Eddie's neighbor's door. I notice they hold up a photo to the neighbor who shakes his head. I see them turn to come here.

I hear the knocking and take a deep breath.

"Just a second please." I grab Emma and place her in Eddie's room. "Please be quiet little one don't make a peep." I whisper as I shut the door and go to answer it.

"Hello?" I say trying my best to act normal.

"Sorry to bother you this evening... But we are looking for someone have you seen this woman?" I look at the photo and notice she's holding Emma... It must be her mom.

"No, sorry she doesn't look like anyone I've seen." The men nod their heads and give me a card.

"If you see her, give us a call please." I nod my head about to close the door when… Emma starts to fuss the men start to look at me suspiciously.

"Sorry it's feeding time you know new baby and all." I close the door and lock it. I watch as the men share a look but walk away. I slide down the door thankful. I look up and just about scream when I see Venom crawl through the window.

" **WHO WAS THAT?"** I get up and walk towards him.

"Two guys looking for Emma's mom." Venom nods I look behind him and see…

"You're Emma's mom..." The woman shaking and scared nods her head. I shoot Venom a look and walk towards her.

"It's okay we find your baby we found Emma and have been taking care and keeping her safe." The woman's eyes widen as she looks at me.

"You have my Emma?" I nod my head and take her hand and open the bedroom. The woman starts crying as she quickly goes to Emma. I let them have some privacy. I walk back to Venom.

"Okay big guy start talking." Venom disappears, and Eddie appears back.

"Oh, sure who's the pussy now buddy?" I hear Venom grumble laugh. Eddie looks back at me. "Are you okay? Did those guys hurt you?" I shake my head

"No but they heard Emma crying... I don't know if they bought it or not..." I look up at Eddie and take his hands. "So, tell me... What happened… how did you find her...?

Eddie takes a deep breath and looks at me. "It's not good Renee, it's a lot worse than we could have imagined. My heart sinks as I look over where Emma and her mom where.

"Tell me."

 **End Notes: Well... What could it be? Please leave me your thoughts :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Cooking Fun

**Author Note: Hope everyone is liking and enjoying this! I hope to hear some feedback and thoughts from you lovely readers. Feedback/ reviews help me to write more and more chapters! I hope to hear some feedback from you guys. Enjoy this next chapter :D**

Eddie takes a breath as he eyes me.

"They wanted to sale her... Emma some type of black-market deal. It's a new problem here in San Francisco they target moms that aren't well off… Emma's mom was having financial problems, but she didn't want them taking her and well... they came after her and Emma and so she hid Emma and that's when you find her."

My eyes widen as I feel them start to tear up, I hold them in. What is going on in this world.

"That's horrible... Like..." Eddie nods his head and sighs.

"A lot of these mothers don't understand either what is happening and well... their baby is taken." My eyes start to tear up as I take a breath.

"Then we need to help her and expose this ring." Eddie nods.

"I already have enough proof it will be my new edition of the Brock report first thing tomorrow morning." I smile at him and nod my head. I look up as Emma's mom comes in carrying her, she looks at us.

"I can't thank you two enough, you protected and kept my Emma safe." I stand up and smile small at her.

"You don't have to thank us… We only did what any good person should." She nods her head and just looks at us.

"I won't tell anyone about who you are. I just want a fresh start for Emma and me. I want to give her the best life I can… I have family in Colorado, but I don't think I have enough money to get there… and I don't want to ask my family… They prolly already think bad about me." My heart just hurts for her.

"I'll get you to your family. I can get your flight booked just say the word." Her eyes widen at me as she just starts crying.

"Why are you such a good person?" She cries I bend down to her level and look at her as Emma grabs my hair and giggles at me.

"Because, I had a mom who died protecting me. I had a mom who did everything she could to ensure I'd have my best shot at life in this world. She gave up her life for me. I see so much of my mom in you... You would do anything to protect your baby... anything. I will do everything I can to help you two out."

She just pulls me close into a hug and cries.

"I'm Renee by the way..." She looks up at me.

"I'm Sarah..." She looks at Eddie "I know you, everyone knows The Brock Report." Eddie just nods his head. I take Sarah's hand.

"Come on... Let's get your flight booked and get you out of here." Sarah nods her head.

We get Sarah and baby Emma settled and send them on their way.

"I can't thank you enough." I smile as I wave by to Emma. Venom starts wiggle free from Eddie.

" **WE JUST WANNA SAY BYE."** I chuckle as Sarah nods her head. Venom plops out sneaky and looks down at Emma and gives a gently lick.

" **Goodbye little one... WE won't forget YOU."** I smile as Venom goes back to Eddie.

"You two take care." I hand her a piece of paper with my number. "When you get settled, I'd love to know you guys made it safe." Sarah nods her head and smiles at me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She hugs me close. She takes a deep breath and heads off to her flight. Eddie grabs my hand and pulls me close.

"This feels good... Right it's supposed to feel good and somewhat bittersweet?" I nod my head and smile at Eddie.

"Yeah. I told you, you're a good person Eddie Brock... and Venom." I hear him grumble

" **ONLY YOU CAN CALL US GOOD."** I laugh as Eddie squeezes my hand.

"Now what?" I look at Eddie and smile up at him.

"Whatever we want." I whisper

Eddie was true and took down that black-market baby ring. He exposed them and took them down.

I yawn and look over at Eddie's pillow a note and a rose was laying there. I smile and read the note.

" _Couldn't wake you... I'll be back soon. Duty calls unfortunately… If I had it my way I wouldn't leave. Relax and just enjoy yourself... I'll see you soon… Also Venom say's you can eat his chocolate stash if needed._

 _-Eddie & V_

I smile and just shake my head my silly boys. I stretch and just lay back in bed. I don't know why when I'm here with Eddie I just feel so relaxed and at ease. I lay back and feel my eyes start to close I guess I can sleep a little longer.

 **Eddie's POV**

I hated having to leave... But work pays the bills. If I can get enough money I can get out of this crappy apartment and somewhere nicer... better suited for Renee...

I walk into the prison, I'm still doing my interviewing and story on Cletus Kasady. Venom doesn't like going.

 **"WHY didn't YOU leave ME with Renee? I HATE THIS GUY. PRUE EVIL!"** I shake my head as I walk into the area where Kasady is held. I see his curly red hair he notices and smiles.

"AH Eddie! Good to see you today." I just nod my head as Kasady eyes me.

"You look different this time…" He does something strange almost as if he smells the air.

"A woman perhaps?" My blood runs cold as Venom starts to freak out, I can hear yelling in my head as I tune him out.

"We came to talk about you Kasady not me..." He just nods and smirks at me.

"When I do get out... As I told you once Brock... There will be Carnage." I just look up at him as he smirks at me. My blood runs cold feeling as if something just wasn't right with this guy.

My ride bike to my place I was lost in thought…

" **Eddie.. I don't like that guy… I hate going."** I nod my head as Venom keeps talking.

" **He said he could smell Renee… ONLY WE CAN SMELL HER NO ONE ELSE."** I nod my head again feeling the over protective side of Venom coming out.

"He's just trying to mess with me. He thinks he can get to me he can't. He's never getting out of there buddy. Never." Venom just grumbles

" **If HE ever does… WE WILL EAT HIM… HE won't touch our Renee."** I smirk at him

"No buddy we will never let him hurt her."

" **NEVER."**

I pull up and park my bike. I quickly walk up the stairs to my apartment. I stop smelling something good. Venom plops out.

" **SOMETHING SMELLS AMAZING!"** I chuckle as I unlock the door and walk in. I stop smiling seeing Renee dancing around the kitchen the smells coming from it smell amazing. I can't stop watching her.

 **Renee's POV**

I was lost to the rhythm of the music cooking and dancing when I felt arms wrap around me. I lean back into them.

"You better be Eddie." I feel him nuzzle my neck I laugh and turn around meeting his eyes.

"Hello." I smile, Venom plops out and lays on my shoulder for a moment.

" **Renee this smells amazing... WE HUNGRY!"** I chuckle and throw him a piece of raw chicken.

"There that should hold you over… I hope you both like it." Eddie eyes the pots and pans.

"That's a lot of food." I laugh at him.

"Well you and Venom combine eat a lot... So, I bought a lot of food... We need to talk about your food... Tater Tots and such are not healthy to eat all the time... Before I leave, I'm taking you grocery shopping and getting you proper food and meals." Eddie rolls his at me. As I get the pasta strainer and drain it.

" **BUT WE LIKE TATER TOTS... WHAT… What... ARE THOSE?"** I see Venom eyeing my red velvet cupcakes.

"Oh... Those are my special red velvet cupcakes... Only good boys eat them when they've ate all their food. Venom's big white eyes widen.

" **WE WILL BE GOOD AND EAT ALL THE FOOD."** I chuckle.

"For your sake I hope so." I smirk as I look over and share a look and smile with Eddie. Ga I'm really starting to fall for these goofy guys... Lord help me.

 **End Notes: Don't you just love these two :D. I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Over Jealous

**Author Note: Thank you for the reads and reviews :D They really do make a difference :D don't hate too much for this...**

 **Eddie's POV**

I usually never dream… I usually just sleep... But tonight, tonight was different.

I couldn't tell where I was or what was happening.. I see some young kid with us.. he looked like he was dressed in the Spider-Man suit.. I wasn't understanding what was happening I looked around and saw…

 **"CARANGE"** I hear Venom growl out. I see a red version of Venom.. My mind was spinning what was happening... I look around my eyes land on…

"RENEE!" I grab her as I see a red tentacle from the other guy sticking out of her. My eyes shoot up as the kid in the Spider-Man suit is crying as well. I look down at as Renee looks up at me.

"Why... Why didn't you save me Eddie… you promised me..." My heart breaks. NO NO this isn't happening.

"NO Renee…" I start to panic as I watch her die… I start screaming and screaming.

 **"Eddie.. wake up.. you're dreaming.. Eddie!"**

My eyes shoot open I sat up covered in sweat I look around and go to pull Renee close to me but I feel nothing. My heart drops.

"Renee?" I get up.

" **What was that… WE… Felt… IT… Such Pain..."** I close my eyes and sigh as I try to get up.

"It was nightmare... a nightmare is when something you don't want to happen, but it happens." I could feel Venom stir

" **Renee... Renee… She..."** I shake him off

"I know buddy… Which is why I need to find her."

 **Renee's POV**

I hated doing this... I hated just sneaking off like this, but I had to.

"Okay... I'm here." I say into the darkness... I see a shadowy figure start to approach me. I take a deep breath as the shadow gets closer to me.

"Hello Steve." I say as Steve Rogers the living legend stands in front of me.

"Hello Renee... Assumed you'd be in New York… Change of scenery?" I nod my head and eye him unsure why he's here.

"I'm on vacation... "Steve nods and takes a breath he rubs his face. He's grown a beard I noticed. He looks up at me.

"I hate bothering you and bringing you into my mess. But I could really use someone with your skills… I've found some old Hydra Bases... and well I need help pin pointing their exact locations. Natasha has done the best she can, but she can't seem to find the right coordinates… I was hoping maybe you could crack the code." I nod my head.

"Are they empty or full of Hydra Spies?" I ask. Steve looks at me.

"I don't know that's what we are trying to find out…" I nod my head.

"Give me all the info you have I can get your info to you as soon as possible." Steve hands me a flash me drive and smiles small at me. He places a hand on my shoulder as I look up at him.

"You should join us... It's nothing special but I feel we do some good." I smile small and shake my head.

"Sorry I work best alone and my people need me." Steve nods but stops his eyes wide

"What is that." I turn around and am met with angry big white eyes. Those eyes of Venom. I take a deep breath.

" **YOU DARE TOUCH OUR RENEE! NO ONE TOUCHES OUR RENEE!"** I close my eyes and groan.

"Steve, I'd stand behind me if I were you… "I look at Venom and well I know Eddie is there somewhere.

"Hey there Vee... Just take it easy relax Steve is a friend." I say as I watch Venom growl.

" **WE ALL KNOW ABOUT STEVE AND YOUR SECRET PHONE!"** I shoot a glare at him.

"Oh, so now you're snooping in my life. Oh, how trusting of you Eddie." I snap I watch as Venom stands there, I could tell he was talking to Eddie.

" **WE DON'T LIKE THIS STEVE. WE ARE GOING TO EAT HIM."** I could feel Steve tense behind me I look at him.

"Trust me I can take care of this." I watch Steve nod his head. I pull out my sling ring and slip it on.

"Look.. Vee.. I don't want to do this okay… But if you start acting like a jackass I'm gonna have to." Venom Growls at me.

" **MOVE RENEE! ITS HIM WE WANT."** I close my eyes and think of something as I watch Venom come charging at us. I quickly make a force field around us and watch as Venom just slams into it. I turn to Steve

"Go, really he's not a bad guy he's actually really good... He just gets jealous… and well I did kind of just sneak out… I'll get you your coordinates." Steve nods his head as he vanishes into the shadows.

I look over as Venom keeps trying to get into the force field I made.

"Are you done. Because he's gone and you're looking stupid right now." Venom growls at me.

" **WHY DID YOU PROTECT HIM."** I roll my eyes and slowly take down the force field. Venom marches up to me. I quickly make a long arm with my sling ring and hold him back.

"Oh no… You don't get to act all macho and mad at me. You listen BOTH of you. How dare you snoop into my things and then come charging into here like a jealous asshole boyfriend. I've told you time and time again you can trust me. You know what I do you know who I am." I watch as Eddie starts to appear, and Venom takes his head form.

"You weren't there when I woke up… You... were gone... and you were off here with another guy... a guy you didn't think to tell me about? What is he your lover? What?"

I shoot Eddie a look and just glare at him.

"Are your serious right now? You're joking right? Give me a break. You went through and looked at my phone... Isn't that what causing your last relationship to fail because you snooped into Anne's private stuff and look what happened she dumped your ass. Maybe that's why you don't have long lasting relationships Eddie."

Eddie's face looks broken and twisted as he looks at me. I feel bad, but I was pissed how dare Venom and he act like this.

"Yeah well…. At least I don't sneak around on people I care about. You do. Maybe that's why guys don't like you." My eyes widen at that. I look away and just let my sling ring drop its hold on Eddie.

"Look, I told you Eddie that I didn't know how this whole thing works… We live in two sperate states… I... I'm not sneaking behind your back... Steve is a friend who needs my help... I...

Eddie just snaps at me. "Yeah well then go help him... I feel like you want to get yourself killed... It must run in the family seeing as how your mom died, because she couldn't stop putting her nose into things that didn't concern her. Do you want to be like her?"

My body turns cold at that. My eyes widen at him. I hold in my tears and march up to Eddie.

"Fuck You." I snap and slap him across the face. "Don't worry about me, I'm done with you." Venom plops out and latches onto me.

 **"NO... WE DIDN'T MEAN IT... NO."** I feel Venom grab me I pull free from him and just run away holding my emotions in check. My heart broken at his words.

" **RENEE!"** I hear Venom yell as I quickly vanish into the shadows.

 **End Notes: Please don't hate me... I'm sorry..**


	5. Chapter 5: We Got You

**Author Note: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Reviews help to update and help to better understand what my readers want. Please don't be afraid to review! I love hearing from you!**

I was in shock and couldn't believe what had just happened… I felt numb and sad. I found a 24-hour diner and just wanted to hide away from it all. I plug in the USB Steve gave me and start doing my research. My phone hasn't stopped going off. Missed calls, missed texts all from him...

"Asshole." I mumble as my eyes scan file after file. I start to hack into the files figuring out where these bases were located. My eyes narrow in on one location I start to use my encrypting device and figure out the coordinates. I smile as it works. I start to write them down with my laptop starts to flash... a strange screen with a creepy voice and words start appearing on my screen.

" **Rouge Hacker…. We've been expecting you... We waited for the right moment to strike… Cut off one head and six more will appear... You escaped us... You were meant to be our weapon... Our greatest weapon. We intend to get that back… Rouge Hacker… We now have your location... You belong to us…"**

My eyes shoot up. A chill runs down my spine. I close my eyes and try thinking of my breathing remedies and try to relax myself, but I can't. My breathing starts to get out of control. I hate myself more than anything how could I let this happen… How did I let this happen I'm better than this… I grab my now useless laptop and rush outside.

I snag the hard drive out hoping maybe once this is all said and done, I can fix this whole mess. I snap the laptop in half and toss it away. My breathing once again starts to attack me as I feel the panic and fear surge into my body.

I find a spot against a wall and slide down it and burry my head in my hands rocking back and forth. Let out a scream and just close my eyes. Flashes of what Hydra will do to me starts to pop up in my mind. I rock myself back and forth my body shaking.

I suddenly feel arms pull me close. I don't fight it I just feel them wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry… I'm a huge asshole… I fuck up everything I touch… I didn't want to fuck this up.. I didn't want to screw this us… For once in my loser life I found something, I found someone I never wanted to let go… Renee… Please… "

I just cry more as I feel my body shake more. I feel the gooey arm of Venom start wipping my eyes.

" **WE don't like you crying."** I smile small as I finally look into those eyes of Eddie's.

"You guys need to go. I need you both to go, listen I don't know how much time I have… "I dig in my hoodie pocket. "Here, take this phone and call Steve Rogers... You need to talk to him... Tell him Hydra is coming… tell him that those coordinates he gave me were fake… they were just a ploy…. They wanted to find me and they did… Look I got to go... I have to get out of here before they come… Before you get dragged into this mess… "

Eddie stares at me trying to register everything I told him.

"No, you are not pushing me away. You are not doing this alone. I don't care who is coming after you... I'm not leaving you… I'm not. WE are not. You hear me."

I smile small at him and cup his face. I shake my head.

"You can't... I can't risk you getting hurt... I'll figure this out okay… I will figure out what I need to do." Eddie grabs my hand and shakes his head.

"NO! NO! You are not leaving me... US... you are staying, and we will figure this out together. You hear me together." I look at him and shake my head tears running down my face.

"I can't risk losing you… Either one of you..." Eddie shakes his head as he pulls me tightly into his arms. Holding me tight and close.

"And I can't lose you… We can't lose you.." Eddie whispers kissing my head. I lay my head on his chest and just close my eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to Protect you… WE will Protect you." I smile nodding my head. Forgetting everything in that moment. Why couldn't my life just be normal?

Lost in thought as we decided to head back to Eddie's and figure this out. I see things as we walk figures approaching and appearing everywhere… I tighten my hold on Eddie's hand and look up at him.

"They are here." I whisper. Eddie looks around and looks back at me.

"We've got you." He whispers in my ear. I smile small as I can sense and feel them surrounding us. I look up into Eddie's eyes and take a deep breath.

"Well… well... what do we have here… Do you know long we've waited for this…? Our most valuable asset that we lost... Do you know the possibilities we could have had sooner with you? Well... we'll just have to settle for now." I feel Eddie tense beside me as Venom plops out, he licks me and gives me that smile.

" **WE WILL EAT THEM ALL OF THEM."** I smile at him as the one Hydra agent makes his way to us.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way… No one has to get hurt..." Eddie leans down to me.

"I'm going to let him take control now… Renee... I... I..." I cut him off as I kiss him deeply.

"I know." I whisper. I watch as Venom fully forms and towers over me. The Hydra agents start freaking out.

"Well you sure know how to come prepared…" I watch as I feel this guy was the leader. He eyes Venom up and down. As Venom growls and gets ready to attack.

"Hydra likes monsters… You'd be a good fit at Hydra… "I eye him as guns start going off.

"Remember don't hurt her... She's what we want." I watch as gun fire starts Venom quickly shields me and lets out a grow.

" **YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"** I watch as Venom jumps onto the guards and starts biting their heads off and eating them. I grab my sling ring and start attacking them as well. I watch as the main guy smirks and watches me and Venom... I feel a cold chill run down my back as I remember those eyes. The eyes I saw as I peeked from my Toy Box the night my parents were murdered.

"YOU!" I yell at the man Venom stops for a moment as I wave him off. "YOU were there the night my parents were murdered! You were the one who issued their deaths…" The Hydra man smirks at me.

"Ah so you do remember me…. I knew you had to be there somewhere." I glare at him my hatred burning inside me.

"While this is all fun and games... I can't allow your boyfriend to keep killing my men." I watch in horror as he flips a high frequency sound on hitting Venom/ Eddie. I watch in horror as it causes them pain.

 **"RENEE… Leave… Us…"** I watch as Venom falls to his knees I run after him and try shielding him with my body trying to make the pain stop.

The Hydra man walks over smirking down at me. "We have studies in Symbiotes before… We learned a lot about them… High Frequency noises hurt them." He smirks as I keep trying to shield Venom from the sounds.

"You can stop this Renee... You can stop this all... Just come with us and we'll leave him be." I look around we were surrounded.

" **NO! NO!"** I lean down and slip the phone out and sneak it to them.

"Find me." I whisper. I slowly stand up and nod my head.

"Okay, I'll go with you if you promise to let him go." The man nods his head as guards grab me.

"To make sure you don't cause us any grief." He shoots me in the stomach with a tranquilizer drat. I stumble back as another guard grabs me.

I faintly hear Venom and Eddie yelling... That's all I can remember when everything went black.

 **Eddie's POV**

The pain had finally stopped as I took deep breaths. My heart racing... I failed her… I promised her... I promised Renee... I look down at the phone she left… I hit dial on Steve's name.

"Steve Rogers, I presume…. You listen to me and you listen well… Hydra… came for Renee and I'm going to need all the help I can to get her back you hear me… "I rattle of a meeting location and hang up.

" **THEY TOOK OUR RENEE!"** I nod my head as I slowly pull myself up.

"Yeah buddy and they are going to wish they hadn't messed with us." Venom lets out a growl.

" **WE WILL EAT THEIR EYES, LIVER, KIDNEYS, WE WILL EAT THEM ALL!"** I smile at Venom as I head to this meeting location. No matter what it took I... WE would get her back.

"Come on Vee let's get our girl back."

 **End Notes: So... Um... Well... I wonder how Eddie/Venom will work with Steve.. Please leave me your thoughts :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Again

**Author Note: CHAPTER WARNING! CHAPTER WARNING! This chapter deals with abusive and forms of torture. If you are uncomfortable please do not read this chapter..**

I felt sore as my eyes started to blink open. I look around and notice I'm strapped into a chair of some sorts. I look around seeing a big glass window, I can faintly hear people talking I look around still a bit groggy from that drat.

"Ah you're awake… I'm glad you finally joined us." I look up at those eyes, those evil eyes I saw the night my parents were murdered. I glare at him.

"You killed them." I snapped as he smirks at me.

"Ah, we haven't been introduced I'm Jonas Klein.. and yes, I was the one who ordered your parents murdered. It was such a shame we weren't able to locate you that night... Your life would have turned out much differently.

I watch as some other people start to come out. I close my eyes trying to focus trying to get out of this. I can feel the chair start to shake as I try and break out of my restraints.

"Oh, we can't have you breaking those, now can we?" I look as one of the men put some collar on my neck. I instantly feel weak and normal? What is this? I no longer have any strength or power I start freaking out as I realize I can't get out of this. I still try fighting I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You see that collar makes it to where you have no power anymore. Fight all you want, it doesn't make a difference." I look up as they force a mouth guard in my mouth. I try biting and kicking all I can. They force it in my mouth. I know what's coming next, I saw what they did to Bucky… I close my eyes feeling sick feeling weak...

"I hate doing this... But we need you to be our solider, our weapon… Hopefully you won't take too long to comply with our needs."

I close my eyes as I feel the head gear wrap around my head. I try all I can to fight back to fight but it's no use…

"Ready the switch… and flip."

I scream as I feel the jolt go through my body. I scream and scream as I feel the zaps. I wasn't sure how long it went on. I felt the switch turn off my eyes flashing open as I look up into those eyes.

"Do you comply with Hydra now?" I feel them take the mouth guard out as I look up at him. I spit at him.

"Fuck You." He smirks as they force the guard back in my mouth.

"Another round of shocks then, let's kick them up a notch." He smirks as he walks off. My screaming intensified. Feeling the electricity shocks surge through my body once again.

 **Eddie's POV**

I look up as this breaded guy and some other people talk amongst each other. I was feeling every bit angry and pissed off at this. If this Steve... Captain America whoever he is didn't pull Renee into this mess she wouldn't be where she is... I can't stop worrying and wondering if she's okay if she's in pain. Venom rests on my shoulder and looks up at me.

" **Eddie, WE will save OUR Renee... WE WILL EAT THEM all."** A woman with short blonde hair eyes us and chuckles.

"He's interesting your friend." I nod my head as I try listening to what they are all talking about.

"Look…" I say standing up getting everyone's attention on me. "I'm not going to stand around here as you all discuss what we should do. They have Renee, they have her and god only knows what they are doing to her. This is your fault, you had to drag her into your shit and now she's paying the price. Her whole life she's hidden from Hydra, they murdered her parents, her worst fear is being an experiment and that's what they want... They want to make her their weapon and I BLAME YOU."

I snap at and point at Steve. Venom stirs and looks up at me and back at everyone else. Steve takes a breath and nods his head.

"You're right… I shouldn't have dragged her into our mess. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that she's in danger because of me. And yes, we will do whatever it takes to save her. I promise you."

Venom plops up " **US YOU PROMISE US."** Steve nods his head and looks at me.

"You have my word." I nod my head.

"So, what is our plan then… Also, is there any way I could get some ear buds or something, so We aren't taken down by their sounds again?"

Working with these guys wasn't all that bad. Not my well our style but it is what it is.

"So, you guys are like underground Avengers now?" I ask as we ride in their plane ship thing.

"You could say that... We are under the radar... away from the eyes of everyone." I nod my eyes my plus beating fast wanting to get off here and find Renee and get her back where she belongs. I'm never letting her go ever again.

"So Eddie and Venom... Um... How did you meet Renee?" He really wants to make small talk doesn't he I sigh and look at him as Venom eyes him.

" **OUR Renee…. She helped us… She saved us… WE LOVE OUR Renee… WE WILL EAT ALL THOSE MEN WHO LAID HANDS ON HER!"** I look at Venom in shock Love… Renee and I haven't even said the L word and here he is professing his love for her.

"Whoa, whoa buddy… Chill. Sorry he likes to use the words ours and such. He doesn't under yet I'm still teaching him how Earth and such works. But yeah Renee helped us and well something along the way happened.." Steve nods his head at me.

"Yeah, she saved my life as well… She found me all those years ago when I was frozen… She's always been a great person a good friend. Some friend I am, Bucky asked me to look after and keep her safe and now look what I did… They'll do to her what they did to him… "

I look at Steve at that and just feel anger and rage. I'll make sure every last one of them suffers and pays for touching a single hair on her head.

" **OH YEAH TASTY SNACKS INDEED EDDIE."**

They gave me some sort of earbuds no clue if these will work… But I'll try it anyway.

"We all know the plan right… We stick to it unless we can't." I nod my head at Steve.

" **TIME TO EAT THESE BAD PEOPLE."** Everyone looks at Venom as I just chuckle. "He has a big appetite."

 **Renee's POV**

I felt so weak… I felt in pain… shock after shock but I kept fighting back. I wasn't going to let them control me.

"We got her blood samples… There's penalty here to regrow our Super Solider, Winter Solider program here." I look up feeling so weak as another shock rips through my body I cry out. My mind can't take much more… I can't…

"Please… Please…. Stop…" I whisper. Causing the Hydra men to stop and look at me.

"Oh Renee, I'd love nothing more to stop this. Have you agreed to comply to only obey and answer to us?" I look up at him and shake my head.

"Never… I'll never…. Submit to you." I say feeling my body start to shut down.

"Sir, we need to take a break start back tomorrow... her body can't handle much more. We need to stop for the day." I watch as he smirks at me

"She can handle it keep it up." I watch him walk away as the other guy talks amongst himself.

"If we keep this up there won't be anything left of her… her body can't take this anymore..." I look up as the Hydra guy talks to another one.

"Yeah well... They got her blood… they can make more." My heart stops... No… No…

"But still… this…" He gets cut off when I hear

" **WHERE IS OUR RENEE?"** My heart starts beating fast I knew that voice I try to call out...

"Eddie… Venom… I'm here..." I try calling out to them.

 **Eddie's POV**

Venom was in full rage mode he already ate at least six of those Hydra bastards. Venom's ears start to hear...

" **RENEE, I HEAR HER EDDIE."** I nod my head as Venom runs towards her. He rips open the door as we see… My heart drops… what… what did they do to her…

" **RENEE."** Venom growls as he approaches and just rips the stuff tying her down. Renee looks up at us... she smiles small

"Hey… I'm... so... happy... to see you..." She reaches out to touch us. I nudge Venom to let me appear and I do. I pull her close and hold her. Her body trembling and shaking.

"What... did they do to you? I'll kill them all." She smiles up at me and just breathes.

"It doesn't matter you're here… you found me." I pulled her close I didn't want to seem weak in front of her but seeing her this way killed me.

"Eddie… Vee… they took… they took blood samples…. You have to get them. They can't use my blood to make more soldiers please." I nod my head at her as I see more of those men scattering. I see the one the one that controlled this whole thing starring at us.

"Get him away from her… Bring her to us." Venom takes full control of me as he charges at him. Venom grabs that man and drags him as he yells

"Turn the high frequency on now!" He shouts but it doesn't matter Venom was so full of rage and anger as he brings him to Renee.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"** Renee looks up at us as she tries to set up.

"He…killed… my parents..." Renee spits out and as venom growls more.

" **THEN WE EAT HIM!"**

 **Renee's POV**

I was trying to regain my mind. Trying to regain my surroundings. I look up at everyone.

"Before… you eat him Vee... I need to say something…" I take a deep breath and pull myself up. My body starts to scream as I pull myself up.

"You took away everything from me… I was six years old and you took everything away from me! I was passed around from home to home because no one wanted me. You killed the only two people I loved." I take a breath. "But you didn't win, you never had any control of me. You didn't break me or kill my will to live. I longed for the day that I'd look in your eyes as you got what you deserved. I've waited for this day long enough." I let out a breath as my body screams at me.

Those evil eyes look at me once more. "You were supposed to be our solider our Winter Solider… You would have done us proud. Such a shame you were raised for good. You would have brought down everything... Your power is what we need your abilities are beyond anything science can explain... Such a shame... Such a waste you are..."

Venom growls at him as he looks at me.

" **Renee… Can we please eat him now?"** I take a deep breath as much as I'd love Venom to eat him, I know this isn't right.

"Sorry Vee... as much as I'd love for you to eat him... he doesn't deserve death... he deserves to rot in prison or wherever they'll take him. He needs to answer for everything he's done."

Venom sighs but seems to understand as he grabs him and looks at him. " **You're lucky we listen to her... Or else we'd eat YOU!"**

 **Eddie's POV**

Renee was so weak and broken. I hated everything that was done to her.

I watch as Steve walks up. "How is she doing?" I just nod my head.

"She's doing okay… She's… going to need some time." I whisper as Steve nods his head. I had put Renee in my room to let her just sleep and rest.

"Tell her we got everything of her out of there and destroyed… We burnt it down all of it... Tell her that we took care of him... Jonas Klein.. He's not going to see the light of day ever. Please tell Renee I'm sorry... I'm so sorry this happened…. If she never wants to speak or see me again, I completely understand… If there's anything I can do or anyway I can help, please don't hesitate to tell me."

I nod my head at him. Steve really wasn't that bad of a guy even if he came off as high and mighty, he really wasn't that bad.

"If I know Renee, she won't feel that way… Thank You Steve." He nods his head and walks out of my apartment.

I take a deep breath as I hear Renee start screaming.

" **EDDIE!"** I quickly run in and stop seeing Renee rocking back and forth on the bed she looks up at me shaking. I slowly walk over and pull her close into my arms. Her body trembling and shaking.

"Hey… Hey... I'm here they are never going to touch or hurt you again." I whisper in her ear holding her close.

"Can… You… do... me... a favor…" She whispers in my ear I look down and nod my head.

"I'll do anything you ask me." Venom plops out resting his head on her shoulder " **WE CAN EAT ANYONE YOU LIKE."** I watch as Renee smiles up at him. Renee looks at me and takes a deep breath...

"Will you help me call Peter and talk to him… I have to tell him..." I whisper. I nod my head and hold her close. Rocking with her.

"Yes, I will help you call and talk to Peter." I held her close to my chest as I rocked us back and forth trying to get her relaxed.

 **End Notes: Things will look up for Renee... Now its time for healing... Now she can heal.**


	7. Chapter 7: He's Good For You

**Author Note: Hi Everyone! I hope you all have enjoyed this! Please feel free to leave me feedback! I love hearing your reactions and thoughts. It helps me grow as a writer :D Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Eddie's POV**

I held Renee close as I finally felt her fall asleep. I lifted her up and tucked her in. I notice the marks and burses on her. My blood boils seeing them. I feel Venom slither out.

" **WE… Could… Heal…"** I look at Venom and smile at him.

"I'll talk to her okay… I know you want to help and heal her." I rub his head watch as she sleeps. I feel like I need to watch over her...

" **Eddie… Those… men… Why... Why… did they want Our Renee?"** I sigh and take a breath as I sit down. I rub my face and look at Venom.

"I told you there are bad people in this world… These bad people want Renee because like you and I she's different… They want her powers and abilities… When Renee was little, they killed her parents, so they could snatch her up and make her their weapon... Lucky for Renee that wasn't the case… They never gave up looking for her and wanted to still make Renee theirs…"

I hear Venom growl as he looks at me and back at Renee " **RENEE IS OURS."** I smirk and nod my head I hope she will be…

"Yeah Buddy... for now anyway..." Venom looks back at me.

" **No Eddie, forever... We cannot lose her… She will be Ours... and we will have a baby like Emma someday."** I start to choke at that as I eye Venom.

"Slow down Buddy damn… You need to slow down and understand we build relationships and let it grow. We don't just settle... Well… Renee is far out of my league... She'd be the one settling… I'd... We are just lucky enough for the time she gives us." I whisper.

Venom just stares at me shaking his head at me. " **Look… I know I called you a loser… But… To Renee you are not a loser… I sense and notice how she feels when she sees you… Renee isn't settling… You do deserve someone Eddie… Renee and you go together like peas and carrots."** I stop and eye Venom funny.

"Did you just quote Forest Gump at me?" Venom smirks and sticks out his tongue " **Renee made me watch it one day you were sleeping."** I chuckle and shake my head.

"Thanks Vee." Venom smirks. I sit back down, and notice Renee's phone has a lot of missed calls from Peter… He tries calling again… I take a deep breath and answer.

"Hello? Peter?" I hear a frantic young kids voice.

"Are You Eddie? I haven't been able to get ahold of Renee... I was getting worried… I didn't know…" I cut him off.

"It's okay... She's okay… well... something happened… "Peter starts to get concerned as I take a breath.

"Let me tell you all about it."

"So, Hydra found her… I should have been there I could have helped her… I could have stopped it..." I smile at that but shake my head. Renee would hate him being in danger.

"She's okay… so much happened… Captain America helped… It was crazy… I'm sorry I couldn't Protect her… I promised her, and I failed her. I'm sorry Peter."

"Hey… You did what you could Eddie… Renee is full of so many layers… You got to pull them apart one by one… She's safe now, that's what counts Eddie… Renee really likes and cares about you… I've never seen her this way… As long as you keep her happy, you're a winner in my book."

I smile at that he does seem like a good kid... "Thanks Peter." I talk to him more learn about his likes and such and what he's into. He told me all about how he liked my reporting, told me he would like to do something like that too. He seemed like a really great kid I couldn't wait to meet him. I look up as Renee looks at me.

"Pete hold on a second…" I look at Renee "Hey… Peter called do you want to talk to him?" I watch as some light comes to her eyes, she nods her head as I hand her the phone. She looks up at me as I kiss her head.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

 **Renee's POV**

"Hey Pete…" I smile as he rambles on about Eddie.

"I like him! He sounds awesome… He's good Nee." I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah... he is…" I take a deep breath as Peter starts.

"Eddie told me… Are you okay… Is there anything I can do?" I smile at that.

"No… Just when I come home give me a big extra hug okay."

"Okay… Renee... I love you and I'm glad you've met Eddie… He's good for you." I smile at that.

"Yes... He is."

========================  
I pull myself out of the bed and slowly walk to the bathroom. I stare at myself and just shake my head. I look at the marks on my arms... I try not to cry but I feel defeated… I feel like I let them win… They did this to me… and I let them... I try to keep it in, but the sobs just start pouring out of me…

"Renee…. Can We… come in?" I look up as I hear Eddie's voice.

"Yeah…" I see Eddie and I just smile at him as Venom stretches out and gives me lick, I smile and rub his head.

"Are you hurting? I can call Dan… and he can look you over." I shake my head.

"I'm just sore... and I…" I point to the marks... "I hate myself..." Venom's white eyes look at me as he quietly talks to me.

" **Renee… Can… WE… Heal… You?"** I look at Venom as he lays his head on my shoulder, I wince a little as it was tender and sore still.

"I... Ah…" Venom looks at Eddie as Eddie looks at me.

"It's alright by me." I look at them both "If you two are okay with it…" Venom smiles and slithers from Eddie and into me.

I close my eyes feeling Venom inside me. I feel him work his way all around… I feel the marks on my body fade and I stop hurting. I hear Venom in my head.

" **WE Are Sorry… SO... Sorry Renee… We see it…"** My eyes start to water as Eddie moves in.

"He's not hurting you, is he?" I shake my head as I feel Venom jump back into Eddie.

" **There no more pain."** I smile at him as Eddie pulls me close.

" **Eddie… I saw… What they did…"** I look up at Eddie as his hold tightens on me.

"Yeah buddy… "I let my tears just fall down into Eddie's chest as I just let it out and start crying. I feel Eddie lift me up and carry me to his bed.

"I'm here Renee… You cry and let it out all you need… I'm not going anywhere."

" **WE Are Not Going Anywhere..."** I smile and just let all my emotions come to the surface… I don't know what this feeling is… But I'm feeling something... Something I can't explain.

 **End Notes: The healing is starting and Venom and Eddie just make you aww :D Please feel free to leave feedback :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Waiting on Pink Lines

**Author Note:** **I hope everyone enjoys this exciting chapter.. Monday is a holiday so I most likely won't be updating but here's a little update :D**

I stayed with Eddie and Venom longer than expected. I needed to heal, and they were well they were healing me. It didn't seem possible, but everything started to feel normal again. I started to feel like myself again. It had been a few weeks now and I was back home with Peter and Aunt May.

I knew Peter was going to be getting up soon for school. I quietly head to the bathroom to get a quick shower in. I open the cabinet my eyes stop. I notice my box of pads...

"When's the last time I've..." My eyes look around I grab my phone and look at the date my eyes widen... With everything going on how did I not notice... I look at my pack of birth control pills and just stop and sit down on the toilet.

"Oh no." I whisper

 **Peter's POV**

I was getting ready for school trying to get into the bathroom when I heard muffled gasps and such coming from the bathroom. I hear Renee talking to herself.

"Hey Nee... I need in..." I say knocking but no answer I see Aunt May and look at her

"Hey... Aunt May Renee has been there just talking to herself." I notice Aunt May has a strange look on her face.

"Pete... Go use my restroom okay... you know us girls." I just nod my head as I head to the bathroom.

"And Pete... I don't think Renee's going to be up to walking you today." I nod my head and just head to finish getting ready.

 **Renee's POV**

I pace back and forth I wasn't sure how long I've been in here, but I couldn't think straight how I could let this happen... well okay I know how this happened... all the stress from everything that happened caused me to be late right... Or... I close my eyes and mentally slap myself all the events from Hydra I missed a few days...

"Renee... It's Aunt May... Peter's off to school can I come in and talk to you now?" I sigh and unlock the door letting her in. I'm quickly engulfed in a big hug.

"Hey... Hey... It's okay Sweetie... How late are you." I look up at Aunt May my eyes red and puffy I take a deep breath.

"A week maybe two..." Aunt May nods her head.

"Does He know?" I shake my head and look down.

"I'm just know realizing myself that I'm late." Aunt May nods her head and takes my hands and holds them tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay. No matter what happens you have us." I nod my head as I hug Aunt May tightly and look up at her.

"Thanks for always being the best mom to me Aunt May." Aunt May tears up at that and hugs me tight.

"Ben and I always wanted kids and sadly we couldn't, but you and Peter gave us that joy of having kids... I'm so glad I got to be your mom." I smile and hug her tight.

I decided to head to Eddie and Venom... I'd rather do this whole thing in person and in front of them rather than over the phone... I take a deep breath as I walk up the stairs to Eddie's place. I knocked for a while and hear nothing... Lucky for me Eddie gave me a key. I let myself in and just look around and shake my head.

If I am pregnant, we are going to have figure out this entire living arrangements. I take a breath and crawl into Eddie's bed feeling a bit tried after today's events and everything.

 **Eddie's POV**

Doing this piece on Kasady has proven to be a bit hard.. He's giving me some info here and there but still something about him bothers me.

 **"WE HATE GOING."** I hear Venom growl at me. I sigh and unlock my door. I see a bag sitting there.. Venom suddenly tenses'

" **I SMELL..."** He stops his eyes widen " **RENEE!"** I stop and eye him funny when I look up and see Renee standing in the doorway of my bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"Renee!" I quickly rush to her and scoop her up in my arms. I hold her tight and close. After the day I had having her here is perfect.

"This is a great surprise." I whisper as I hold her close Venom lays on her shoulder. Renee looks up at me.

"Eddie, we need to talk." I tense at that... That's never good when women say that.

 **Renee's POV**

I take a deep breath as I take Eddie's hands I feel Venom slither onto my shoulder... I look at Eddie and close my eyes.

"I'm late... about a week or so." Venom looks confused. I watch as Eddie looks the same and then realization finally comes to his face.

"Oh... OH..." Venom plops up

" **What... Late for what?"** I rub his little goo head and smile down at him.

"It means I'm late in my cycle and I could be pregnant." Venom's eyes widen, and he suddenly engulfs me in a huge hug taking Eddie over.

" **A BABY! LIKE EMMA!"** I chuckle as His big form hugs me tight.

"Well I don't know yet... I need to take a test and such..." Venom quickly brings Eddie back as Eddie shakes his head and looks at me.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you sick at all?" I shake my head as Eddie eyes me.

"I feel fine just nervous and unsure." Eddie takes my hands and smiles small at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm nervous... But... as long I'm with you..." I cut him off and press my lips to his.

"I know... I... I didn't want this to be how I said this... But I love you Eddie... I realize that I love you."

I feel him tense in my arms as he holds me... I wasn't sure what that was about I didn't expect him to say it back or anything... but still...

"Let's get that test okay." I hear Eddie say as I just nod my head and take his hand. I

I now instantly regret saying I love you.

 **Eddie's POV**

I pace back and forth as Renee takes her test Venom plops out and eyes me.

" **Renee said she loves US... and YOU... Say nothing."** I sigh as Venom glares at me.

"Not now buddy okay... I... Just not now okay." Venom eyes me and rolls his eyes as Renee opens the door and looks at us.

"We got five minutes or so." I nod my head as we sit down together... I take a deep breath

"So... If you are... I guess then you'll move here right?" Renee shoots me a look

"Or you could move to New York." I sigh as Renee eyes me now.

"Well... yeah... but my work is here... I'd be giving up my work... You don't really..." Renee cuts me off

"My family... I'd be giving up my family... I'd be giving up having my family near me and helping me for you."

"Yes... I understand that but... You'd have me and Venom and..." I Watch her roll her eyes at me.

"So, you just expected me to give up everything and not once thought about moving for me, did you?"

I sigh and just rub my temples not wanting to fight with her right now.

"Well... No okay... The thought didn't cross mind." Renee stands up and just looks at me.

"You didn't even acknowledge that I said I loved you... and you still expected me to move here."

I close my eyes great this is not how I wanted things to go.

"Look Renee..." The timer on her phone goes off... We look at each other as Renee stands up.

"Well... let's see shall we." I just nod my head and follow her into the bathroom.

 **End Notes: Well.. Will it be positive or negative? Guess we will find out next time :D also are we seeing them breaking up? Let me know your thoughts**


	9. Chapter 9: We Tried

**Author Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter... I know some won't.. Some will hate it.. But real life relationships don't always work.. Couples fight.. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

I stare at Eddie as my timer goes off on my phone. I was in disbelief of his attitude... I took a breath and just got up.

"Well... let's see, shall we?" I watch Eddie nod his head as I get up heading to the test. My mind flashes to what I've been told.

" _You will have a powerful child someday."_ Was this the child... Was Eddie the father? I stop and think if Hydra ever found my child… I take a breath I feel Eddie grab my hand. I pick up the test all these emotions and thoughts running through my head. I look down and stare at it.

"Negative." I let out as Eddie looks at me, Venom plops out and pouts.

" **BUT… We... wanted a baby…"** I smile small at him as Eddie looks at me. I knew we had a lot to talk about and figure out... I took a breath.

"I think we need to talk."

Eddie paces back and forth in front of me as I sit on the couch.

"Look… I have strong, really strong feelings for you... I just... Love... I…" I sigh and just shake my head

"Eddie, it's okay if you don't love me… You can't make yourself feel something for someone if you don't... I know how I feel. I was willing if that test would have been different, I was willing to move here... But what hurts is you never once considered moving for me…"

Eddie stops and looks at me. Venom plops out now getting angry he looks at Eddie and back at me.

" **Eddie… Tell her.. We know what YOU feel…"** I watch as Eddie hushes him away as Eddie looks at me.

"Look, Renee… My life is here. My job everything. I'm sorry... I just… "I cut him off

"Eddie, I understand... We said this wouldn't be easy this long-distance relationship… Maybe we were dumb to think we could make this work." Eddie's eyes widen as he walks over Venom starts freaking out.

"No... What are you saying… Look I'm sorry the pregnancy scare got me… I was being a huge dick… Listen I... I..." Venom stretches out and looks at me.

" **YOU Are OURS… WE cannot lose YOU."** I shake my head and stand up trying to catch my breath.

"I know... And it kills to me even say this. But we want two different things. I was willing to give up so much for you... What were you willing to give up for me? You can't even say I love you... You try, and you just freeze up... You choke on saying it... I've seen it. I don't want this to end I love being here I love seeing you… But I..."

Eddie just shakes his head as Venom gets between us.

" **WHY… Don't WE EAT! WE will feel better Once WE EAT!"** Venom looks panicked trying to get control of this, but he can't he isn't in control and that scares him.

Eddie takes a breath and looks at me. "So, you want to break up? You want to end this all because I can't say I love you... Because I wouldn't move to New York for you… "Eddie shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "Wow... Just wow..."

I look down and just sigh. I look up at him "When one person is more committed and willing to give up things in a relationship than the other person how can you expect it to work? It's not fair to me that I'm willing to give up so much for you while the thought never crossed your mind. Eddie, I love you I do but I need someone who also feels that way."

Eddie just stares at me. Venom is yelling him to fix this, but Eddie just stands there staring at me. "You're right… You deserve better... You deserve a guy who would give you the world… Unlike me... I don't even know what I want half the time… I do know I care for you... I really liked what we were… I…" I take his hands and just sigh.

"We can still talk... still see each other... Be friends..." I whisper. Eddie scoffs at me I see a bit of anger behind his eyes.

"Oh yeah friends... Then one day you're going to tell me you met a guy… Then next minuet I know you'll be sending me wedding invites... Yeah that sounds great." He snaps kicking his coffee table. I watch him run his fingers through his hair angry. "I wish this whole scare didn't happen… None of this would be happening… We'd be fine… "

I look down and wipe my eyes as I slowly get up. I take a deep breath and just stand up.

"I think I better go… Me being here is only making matters worse… I'm sorry Eddie… I didn't want this ending this way." Eddie just shakes his head turning his back to me. I look down and head towards his door when a huge black goo stops me.

" **NO! NO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE US! YOU ARE OURS!"** I try pulling free as Eddie sighs

"Vee… She's wanting to leave let her... She isn't ours to keep." I feel my heart drop at that. Venom keeps his hold on me.

" **Renee, he loves YOU! HE LOVES YOU! I know his feelings… He's lying... Renee… Please…. Don't leave US… We need YOU…"** I finally pull free of Venom and watch as he looks sad up at me.

"I'm sorry Vee… I'm not mad at you... I'm not even mad at Eddie… these things just happen… "I look at Eddie who doesn't even pay me any mind... I hear Venom whimper as I just turn and rush out. Being there any longer would kill me.

 **Eddie's POV**

Venom yells and yells at me " **EDDIE! YOU GO AFTER HER NOW! OUR RENEE! WE CANNOT LOSE HER! GET OUR RENEE!"** I ignore him I plop down on the couch. Renee expected way too much of me. What was she expecting that I'd just move and give up my life. My work is here my... I start thinking. But Renee is in New York…

" **YOU ARE A DICK. YOU ARE A LOSER! Renee just wanted to know that you would move for her… She wanted to know that you loved her… But... YOU STUPID LOSER… "I** sigh as Venom keeps yelling in my head.

"Dude I don't need you in my head screaming." Venom just grumbles and looks at me.

" **APOLOGIZE AND FIX THIS NOW."** I sigh and just shake my head…

"I don't think I can Vee."

 **Renee's POV**

A week goes by and nothing... I hoped Eddie would have called or something... I was lost in thought not hearing Peter and Ned talk.

"Renee… Earth to Renee." I look up as Peter and Ned stare at me heard.

"Sorry I was in my own world what is it?" Peter rolls his eyes at me.

"You sometimes go to San Francisco… Have you ever seen Venom…? We think he's cool." I stop and eye them.

"Excuse me what?" Peter and Ned roll their eyes.

"Venom he's like the Protector of San Francisco... Everyone talks about him." I just nod my head watching them carry on.

"Alright you two... Have fun and learn a lot." Ned and Peter wave at me as I start to turn away when I notice a black SUV parked. I tense up as I watch the door open. I get myself ready for a fight when out pops.

"Hey... Hey… I mean you no harm I'm Happy Hogan… Just wanted to talk to you… "I eye him strangely as he opens the door for me to get in. I sigh and think why not and get in.

I watch as Happy drives around a little. He looks at me.

"So… I wanted to thank you... For yelling at me... for telling me what you did..." I eye him funny.

"I know it was you that called me and threatened me... Thank You..." I nod my head and watch him.

"How did you find me... I keep myself pretty private." Happy looks at me.

"Once you turned 18 your adoption records were unsealed... I know about Peter, but I couldn't find anything on his sister... I dug a little bit and came across the adoption records." I nod my head.

"I see... Look I'm sorry I yelled at you I just Peter means the world to me... I will always Protect him." Happy nods his head. I take a deep breath.

"Peter trusts you… I guess I can trust you as well… I... I have powers as well… It's a long story… If you want to hear it." Happy pulls into a drive thru.

"Let's get some food and you can tell me all about it." I nod my head and smile.

"Wow… That's a story… "I nod my head as I stare out the window and just sigh.

"It wasn't always easy, but I made it this far." Happy nods his head.

"You know... You remind me a lot of Tony... You even kind of look like him." I chuckle and shake my head.

"You're not the first person to tell me that." Happy looks around.

"So, about this guy trouble want me to pay him a visit and scare him?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No... I'll figure it out." Happy nods his head as he watches me.

"Well he'd be a fool to lose you." I smile at that.

"Thanks, Happy, for listening to my sob story." Happy nods his head.

"It's what I do. Plus, I feel like I need to look after Peter and now I feel like I need to watch over you. So, get used to me being around." I roll my eyes and laugh.

Talking with Happy did help. It reminded me of when Uncle Ben and I would just talk… It made me forget about Eddie and Venom for a while but that empty space that void I felt where they should be was back again. I hated that I could feel this way over someone…

That just wasn't me.

 **End Notes: Good O'l Happy! What is next for Renee and Eddie and Venom? Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Who Is He?

**Authors Note: Well... I hope everyone enjoys this chapter... Just a bit of more drama and such.. Let me know!**

Happy wasn't kidding when he said he'd be around. Now he was there almost every day taking Peter to school, which I happily rode with. He was also quick to offer to take me anywhere, which I kept saying I could walk but Happy wouldn't hear of it.

"I need to do something today Happy..." Happy looks at his rearview mirror at me and nods his head.

"Just tell me where and we'll be there." I nodded my head and took a breath.

I would come as often as I could to visit my mom's grave... I never could find my dad's… Happy walks quietly behind me as I take a breath and clear away some weeds and lay the flowers I picked up.

"You know, all my skills hacking I could never find anything on my mom... why she was involved with the Starks... why and how Hydra found her… I never found anything on her... no records nothing of my mother." Happy stands by and looks at my mother's grave stone.

"Maybe because this was a fake name…" I look up at Happy. The thought had crossed my mind a few times but why... Why would my mom have a fake name a fake identity?

"Renee when were you born?" I look up and stop my eyes widen remembering dates remembering events.

"Oh my god... I was born... the same day that Tony's parents were killed." Happy eyes me as I stare at my mom's grave. What secrets where you hiding mom. My mind starts spinning.

"I'll do some digging on my end... see if I can find anything on your mom... "I nod my head and look up at Happy and smile.

"Thank You Happy."

I decided that I wasn't going to wait for Eddie to make his move. I'd do it myself. I don't wait for someone. I was going to make it known that I didn't want to give up on this on us. I close my eyes and take a deep breath focusing on somewhere where people wouldn't be and see me just walk through a portal.

I look around and realize I'm not too far from Eddie's. I take a deep breath and start my walk to his apartment. I could do this I could tell the guy off tell him that he was stupid and an idiot… But he was my idiot and I loved him... and I wasn't about to just lose him.

I look up and stop when I see him. I start to walk towards him when I see… he holds out his hand to someone... a woman. I freeze stuck where I am.

Of course, He's Eddie Brock... he isn't going to stay single women flock to him. Not one to embarrass myself further I quickly turn around to get out of there.

 **Eddie's POV**

Venom was stirring crazy I pause.

"Hey Cindy, I'll be a moment I'll catch up." I quietly take Venom to the side.

"What Vee what is it?" Venom plops out looking around his eyes searching like crazy.

" **WE FELT RENEE! WE SMELLED HER!"** I look around I don't see her. I sigh and shake my head.

"Buddy… She isn't here…" Venom shakes his little goo head at me.

" **SHE IS! She's going to think we are seeing another human… She's going to be mad."** I sigh and shake my head. Cindy was an assignment I was interviewing her for my next piece about the homeless camps.

"Vee… She isn't here." Venom keeps arguing with me.

"Come on I got to work to do." As I walk off.

I unlock my door and throw my keys on the counter and just sigh I start warming up some tater tots and look around. Coming home used to be nice… Renee would usually be here I didn't feel alone... well I'm not alone with Venom... But… I let out a breath as Venom appears.

" **Eddie, please… Can we get our Renee back...? Please Eddie… "I** close my eyes and just let out a breath as I stare into those big white eyes of Venom.

"Yeah… Okay… You're right we can't lose our Renee." Venom smiles at me.

" **See, I knew you weren't a loser."** I roll my eyes at him.

 **Renee's POV**

Peter and Happy were chatting about something as I stared at the window lost in thought.

"Renee… Earth to Renee." I snap back to reality as I look at Peter who looks at me curious.

"Yeah Pete what is it?" Peter rolls his eyes at me.

"Still thinking about him… You should have just confronted him and told him off. What if that chick wasn't even a date?" I sigh as Peter rambles on. Thankful when Happy stops the car to let him out.

"Renee, I hate seeing you so down…" I look up at Peter and just smile at him.

"I'll be okay. I promise." Peter just nods as he shuts the door. I sigh and lean back against the seat. Happy eyeing me.

"The offer still stands to go have a talk with him… Anyway, what is this guy's name? I need to run background and such on him anyway."

I chuckle there Happy was acting like a dad again. I shake my head.

"No... and his name is Eddie… Brock..." I say I watch as Happy about slams the brakes he eyes me.

"As in... that reporter guy? Oh... the boss... Tony didn't like him. Brock was always attacking him about his weapons and how they were killing people… Well... I guess in the end He wasn't wrong... But still he was always a thorn in Tony's side."

I chuckle and nod my head. "That doesn't surprise me. When Eddie wants something, he goes for it. He goes big for it." Happy watches me.

"You really loved him didn't you." I look up and nod my head.

"Yeah. I still kind of do... I just..." Happy parks the car and eyes me.

"Then go tell him... Even if he's got someone new... and if he does then I'll break both his knee caps." I laugh at Happy.

"I don't think I can… Not again." Happy sighs as I he helps me out of the car.

"Well… You'll never know if you don't try." I nod my head and smile and hug Happy. Happy just smiles and hugs me as well.

"I think I'm good at this parenting stuff." I chuckle and nod my head.

"You are pretty awesome at it." Happy just smiles at that. I could tell that made him feel proud.

 **Eddie's POV**

I watch as Rene gets out of a nice car my eyes widen as a guy helps her out of the car and she hugs him… Venom appears looking pissed

" **WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY? HOW DARE HE."** I shhh him as I watch Renee walk back to what I assume is her place.

" **EDDIE! WHO IS HE?"** I hush him as I keep my eyes on Renee.

"Chill out... We will figure out who he is okay… Just relax. But most importantly we need to talk to Renee." Venom looks where I'm watching.

" **Deal... Then later we eat that guy."** I chuckle and smirk.

"Maybe."

 **End Note: Uhoh... What is gonna happen now? Happy better run lol**


	11. Chapter 11: Photographs

**Author Notes: So... This one kind of got away from me.. I hope you all enjoy can't wait to hear what you all think :D**

I waved to Happy as I went up to my room. I knew Aunt May was out doing her thing. I made me a little snack and headed to my room. I felt something was off, I looked around I could feel someone watching me. I opened my window and looked around. I rub my temples thinking I'm losing it.

I left it cracked a little and lay down on my bed. I think about everything and just sigh. I was never one to let people in. I always built up walls to protect myself. Love, falling for someone was never on my mind.

Now look at me. I close my eyes just listening to the sounds of the city put me to sleep.

 **Eddie's POV**

I didn't feel like this was the best idea… But Venom insisted.

" **Come on Eddie! Don't be a PUSSY!"** I sigh as we slowly push open Renee's window. Hey, she did leave it cracked. I push it open a little hoping to be quiet. I slowly step in as Venom slithers his form and looks at Renee.

"Vee don't wake her." I whisper as I slowly walk in and look around her room. I notice she has a bunk bed pushed in a corner. I shake my head wondering why. I look at her photos and smile at them. Young Renee. Venom slithers over and looks at them with me.

" **Who is this with Renee?"** I look and see a brown-haired little boy.

"That has got to be Peter." Venom nods his head and eyes the photo

" **He's tiny... he's almost like a baby."** I chuckle at Venom.

"He's not tiny anymore." I point to a recent photo Renee has. Venom eyes it.

" **Wow. Renee has a lot of a photos... She has..."** Venom trails off stopping. His big white eyes stare at one photo in particular.

" **That's us Eddie... Renee has a photo of us."** I hear him whisper I look and smile and nod my head. I pick it up and look at Renee really wanted a photo by the Golden Gate Bridge. I smile and run my finger across it.

"That was a good day. So much fun." Venom nods his head as he looks over at Renee sleeping.

" **Eddie can we wake her?"** I shake my head as I look around at all her photos. I never knew Renee liked taking photos so much. She's been a few places. I smile and look over her photos. I was just starting to feel comfortable being here.

"Oh, Renee are you home?" I freeze Venom freezes hearing someone call out.

"Window now." I whisper as I quickly run to it. I look at Renee as she sleeps and sighs, we'll figure out something out.

 **Renee's POV**

I yawn as I look at my phone. It was almost time for Peter to be home. I must have been really sleepy.

"Oh, Renee you're awake." I look and see Aunt May standing in the doorway. I nod my head as I look over and notice my window is wide open. I walk over and shut it. I notice my photos look rearranged as well. Someone was in my room.

I needed to clear my head after that. I kept looking back feeling and sensing someone following me. I slowly went a certain way and could still feel someone following me. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Okay... I'm not stupid. Come out now." I snap waiting I roll my eyes. I watch as someone slowly appears from the shadows I keep watching. When it feels like in slow motion, I watch Happy come out of nowhere and slam into the figure. My eyes widen.

"I got him! He's been following you for a while now."

"I'd let me go if I were you… You won't like the other me." I stop I know that voice.

"Happy wait… I know… That's Eddie." Happy stops and eyes him realization comes over his face.

"Oh… So, you're the boyfriend... well jerk." I roll my eyes as I rush over and Help them both up. I eye them both as Eddie looks angry at Happy and Happy looks angry at Eddie.

"I know you, you were always apart of Stark's security or something. You were always a pain in the ass when I wanted interviews." Eddie looks at me as I stand there arms crossed.

"Please tell me you're not really dating him... he's old enough to be your father." My eyes widen as Happy starts coughing. I stare at Eddie hard.

"Happy can you excuse us for a moment please I think I need to talk to the jerk." Happy just nods as Eddie stares at me hard.

"What in god's name were you thinking? Oh, I'll just stalk her that will get her back... You were in my room, earlier weren't you?" I watch as Eddie just looks down acting like a beaten puppy. I watch as Venom slithers out and gives me a lick and smiles at me. I just stare hard at him.

" **Renee… YOU are OURS… WE had to get YOU Back…"** I roll my eyes as Venom pouts face at me.

"Eddie, Vee… What were you two thinking? Why didn't you call or something? Beside… I thought you guys already moved on anyway…" Eddie looks up at that as Venom looks offended at me.

" **EXCUSE ME… YOU… YOU... Think WE moved on? YOU think WE would just forget YOU... OUR RENEE... Who smells of sweets and makes US happy… APOLOGIZE NOW!"** I step back from the little angry Sootball. I just shake my head.

"I saw you... With that woman." I whisper as Eddie looks up at me, he comes closer to me.

"What are you talking about? What woman? We haven't moved on… I don't think I can." I shake my head at him.

"I know what I saw Eddie." I step back from him as Venom slithers out his eyes wide and looking at Eddie.

" **I TOLD YOU! WE SMELLED RENEE! SHE WAS THERE!"** Eddie looks at me as I nod my head. Eddie sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"That... Wasn't what you thought... I was interviewing her for a story. Scout's honor. I can show you the piece I'm doing on her." I look into his eyes I can see the truth in them I nod my head as Eddie eyes me.

"So... Are you dating this Happy Hogan guy? If not, why is he around." I look up at Eddie and sigh.

"No, I'm not dating him and well Peter got an internship with Tony Stark… So Happy feels like he should watch out for Peter and that means his family..." I hate lying but as I've felt Peter being Spider-Man is his secret to tell not mine… Maybe someday Peter and Eddie can each know about each other's secret.

Eddie eyes me. "I'm sorry… I... Just… I... I suck at relationships... Every time I think I've finally not fucked it up… I fuck it up… I never wanted to hurt you... I never wanted to lose you… I was a huge asshole… Venom was right... I am a pussy... saying I love you always scares me because I'm letting someone know just how vulnerable I am… And well... I've almost lost you twice… Our lives aren't the most normal… I can't always guarantee that you won't be in danger... But you have my word I will always Protect You… WE will always Protect You... I'm sorry for hurting you… Because I truly do love you Renee... I can't see anyone else being a part of my crazy life… Can you please forgive me?"

My heart and breath stops as I get lost in those blue green eyes of Eddie's… I wasn't sure what even to say. I was frozen.

"Renee?" Eddie whispers as he leans in to kiss me.

 **End Notes: So... What will she say? Are they finally back together?**


	12. Chapter 12: Ours

**Author Note: This is full of fluff lol I felt I owed it to them...**

"Renee..." Eddie whispers as he leans down to kiss me. I close my eyes welcoming this kiss I smiled.

"AH Renee... I... Oops sorry." I freeze as does Eddie as Happy stands there eyeing us. Eddie shoots him a look as I turn around.

"What is it Happy." I say with a smile as Happy looks between us.

"Just making sure everything was okay here... Making sure you were okay." Eddie shoots him a look.

"Everything is fine... I'll be with you a second okay." Happy nods his head as he eyes Eddie one last time and walls off.

Venom slithers out and stares at me " **Can WE eat him?"** I shoot him a glare

"No, you cannot eat him! He's just doing his trouble. Looking out for me." Venom eyes me.

 **"WE won't eat him... On one condition..."** I eye Venom funny as does Eddie as Venom stares me down. **"YOU... come back home with US."** I eye him as Eddie shoots him a look.

"Buddy, you can't make someone do something they don't want to." I look at Eddie and back at Venom. I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"Okay. I'll go back home with you but on one condition..." Both eyes look at me. I take a deep breath.

"I need to just know... I need to know. Would you ever move to New York for me?" I take a breath as Eddie stares in my eyes he cups my checks and brings me closer.

"In a heartbeat... I'd move now if you asked me..." I smile that's all I needed to hear. I kiss him passionately.

Happy eyed us as he drove us to the airport...

"So, um... Sorry about tackling you..." Happy mumbles. I shake my head trying to hide my smirk. I watch as we pull to the unloading selection of the airport.

"Okay... Um Renee do you mind leaving me alone with Mr. Brock here for a moment." I look at Eddie who nods his head as I slowly get out of the car unsure what was happening.

 **Eddie's POV**

I watch as Happy turns around and looks at me. I take a breath feeling Venom start to freak out.

"Okay, listen... I watched that girl be broken up about you... I won't do it again. Next time you make her cry or hurt her in any way I will find you... You understand Brock." I nod my head as he eyes me.

"You know someday one of you will have to decide where home truly is..." Happy trails off as he eyes me, I sigh and shake my head.

"Look, I get it you don't like me... But I love Renee and I'm not losing her again." Happy eyes me.

"Yeah I don't like you. But I like her... and she loves you... And I happen to care for her kind of like a daughter so what she likes I like so I guess I do have to like you... But mark my words Brock... Don't you dare think for one second I won't break both your knee caps if something happens to her."

I look Happy dead in the eyes. "If something happens to her again. You have my permission personally to break my knee caps." Happy's eyes widen at that but he nods his head.

"I have my eyes on you Brock." I nod my head.

I hear Venom in my head **"WE take it back... WE like this Guy."** I chuckle to myself

 **Renee's POV**

I watch as Eddie comes out of the car I smile.

"Everything okay?" Eddie nods his head as Happy comes over. I give him a big hug.

"Take care okay... Are you sure I can't get you to take the private plane?" I nod my head.

"I'm positive Happy." I smile and take Eddie's hand as we walk inside. Eddie eyes me funny as we walk inside. I look around make sure Happy has left.

"Okay follow me." I lead Eddie to a private place that I usually use when I'm quote on quote leaving.

"What are we doing?" I smile at Eddie.

"Just watch." I smile and slip my sling ring on and picture Eddie's apartment... I watch as the golden ring circle appears, I smile. Eddie stands there shocked

"What is this?" Venom slithers and looks at it.

" **It's a portal!"** I nod my head and smile.

"Come on." I grab his hand and pull him in. Eddie's eyes widen as he realizes...

"This is my apartment..." I smile and chuckle.

"I told you Brock I'm full of hidden talents." I let out a squeal as Eddie lifts me up and spins me.

"Yeah well..." He bends down to kiss me. "You're my hidden talent." I blush as Venom huffs at that.

 **"EXCUSE ME, OURS!"** I pat his head and smile.

"Yeah I'm yours, both of yours."

If only things could have stayed this perfect.

 **End Notes: :D Hope everyone liked it. I had to add fluff to it lol**


	13. Chapter 13: Nurse Eddie & Nurse Venom

**Author Notes: I have had a blast writing this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this :D Please let me know what you think :D I always love hearing from you readers! Your feedback helps me to improve and grow as a writer so please feel free to let me know your thoughts :D**

I felt warm and finally at peace... I was freezing as it was. But Eddie's body heat along with I'm going to say Venom added so much warmth. I suddenly let out a loud sneeze and cough. Which causes Venom to shoot up.

 **"WHAT IS THAT."** I look at him with a sorry expression. I clear my throat as I try and get my nose to stop running.

"Sorry Vee I have a tiny cold." Venom eyes me and sniffs me his eyes widen.

" **YOU do smell... Of sick... Not of sweets... "** I chuckle as Venom stares at me his eyes full of worry.

" **WE WILL HEAL YOU! YOU CANNOT DIE."** I put my hand up and block him as the little goo soot ball tries to come into me.

"Hold just a moment. I'm not going to die. I've got a cold, getting a cold is a very normal thing that happens to us humans. You remember the hospital that you Eddie were at?" Venom hisses at me but nods his head. "The hospital and clinics and such are made for us that get sick and such. Sometimes we humans get sicker than normal and can die but I just need some tea and maybe some cough syrup and all will be fine."

Venom eyes me unsure of what I've just told him. He sniffs me and then slaps Eddie hard who jolts awake. As I start laughing.

"What... What? Is everything okay?" Eddie looks around disheveled and full of sleep still.

Venom stares Eddie down " **Renee is sick! She needs syrup and tea come on."** I just roll with laughter as Eddie shoots him a look and then looks at me.

"Are you okay?" Eddie quickly lays a hand on my forehead "You're burning up." Venom quickly copies Eddie with one of his goo arms and makes a face.

" **Renee feels fine... She doesn't look like she's on fire."** I chuckle again and shake my head I take ahold of his arm.

"Okay Here put your arm now in Eddie's forehead and then back on mine." Venom nods and does so. When he puts his arm back on my forehead his eyes widen.

" **YOU do feel much hotter than Eddie... EDDIE WE NEED TO GO."** Eddie just slowly starts to get up. As Venom starts rushing him and freaking out.

" **EDDIE HURRY! THIS IS SERIOUS! RENEE COULD DIE!"** I shake my head as Eddie shoots him a look.

"Buddy, Renee has a normal common cold... She isn't going to die. Relax chill please." Venom hisses as he looks at me and looks back at Eddie.

" **She smells of sick! She doesn't smell normal!"** Eddie rubs his temples and just sighs.

"Buddy, she's going to be fine." Eddie looks over at me as I start to make a pillow fort. I just wanted to lay down and sleep I was starting to feel cloudy and sick. My head was getting heavy. Eddie comes over and lays his hand on my head. He frowns a little.

"You really are burning up... I'm going to get you stuff... What do you like...? What can I get?" I look up at him and just smile.

"Oh... Nothing just like Vee said tea and cough syrup..." I wish I could tell him about Aunt May's soup that I love, it never fails to make me better but I'm not going to burden him. I smile and close my eyes.

Eddie leans down and kisses my head. As Venom licks me. I chuckle and roll over holding Eddie's pillow close.

"It smells like you it will do until you return." Eddie smiles as I close my eyes.

 **Eddie's POV**

I didn't really believe Renee I felt there was something she really liked but wasn't saying. I look over and quietly grab her phone. I scroll her contacts and come across the info for Aunt May. I copy the number down on my cellphone and quietly walk out to call.

"Hello, are you Aunt May? Hi, I'm Eddie I'm Renee's..." I get cut off as an excited squeal comes over the phone.

"Oh, hello Eddie! Renee has told me so much about you! I'm so happy everything worked out... Is everything okay?" I smile at that hearing that Renee talks about me to her family.

"Yeah... Renee has come down with a cold. I was just wondering if there's anything she really likes when she's sick... I want to make her feel better and make her comfortable."

"Oh... Eddie that is so sweet and nice of you. You are going to make me turn all sappy. Okay Renee loves my soup. When we first brought Renee home, she got sick a few weeks later and I was quick to make my Parker soup and ever since when Renee's sick that's all she wants." I take a deep breath.

"I'm sure that's a family recipe... But can I borrow it and make it so Renee feels better?" I can almost hear the smile in May's voice.

"Oh Eddie of course! It's no problem at all. Okay so here's all that you'll need and what to do." I nod and quickly take down notes.

I head down to Mrs. Chen's she smiles at me as I walk in. "Hello Eddie." Venom plops out and winks at her as she shakes her head "Hello Venom." He smiles at her as I head to gather all the stuff needed for Renee's soup.

I grab some tea and cough syrup as well. Venom pops in my head. " **Eddie! Don't forget the chocolate..."** I chuckle and nod my head as I grab some chocolate. I walk up to the counter and lay my items down. Mrs. Chen eyes me and rings my items up.

"Are you not feeling good Eddie?" I look up and shake my head.

"No, this is all for Renee she's under the weather... I'm attempting at making her soup." Mrs. Chen smiles at that and nods her head.

"I'm proud of you Eddie, you've grown a lot since I first met you." I smile and nod my head.

"I try." Mrs. Chen smiles and hands me my stuff.

"I hope Renee feels better." I smile and wave to her as I head out. I really hope I can make this soup and not screw it up.

" **We shall see Eddie."** I roll my eyes at him.

I check in on Renee and see she's still asleep. I smile and kiss her head she still did feel warm. Venom huffs and watches her.

" **Eddie, why do you all get sick?"** I stop and think how to explain it to him.

"Well Vee... Sometimes we just get sick... It's what humans do... We get sick how we are made." Venom huffs.

" **WE could simply heal her Eddie."** I take a breath and look at him.

"I know buddy, I know you want to fix her and heal her... But this isn't serious... Now If this was life threatening causing her serious harm, then yes Vee then you could heal her... This is just a common cold." I rub his little goo head and smile.

"Now come on let's leave her be and go cook this soup." Venom nods his head.

I put an apron on and start reading Aunt May's directions. I feel tap and look to see Venom.

" **Eddie... Um... Could we help... Could we wear one of those as well?"** Venom points to my apron. I look down and chuckle at him.

"Sure buddy, let me..." I grab a rag and cut it up to make it seem like an apron. "This shall do for now... Next time I'll get you an actual one okay." Venom smiles and gets excited as I slip the little apron I made over his head.

"Okay Buddy ready?" Venom beams " **Ready!"**

 **Renee's POV**

I wake up still feeling sick. I yawn and look around I see a little cup with some cough syrup read for me. I smile and take it. I start to slowly get up I walk into the living room and stop seeing Eddie and Venom cooking... I watch as Eddie and Venom both are wearing aprons. I smile and wonder what they are making.

"Well don't you two look cute in your aprons." Both look at me as Eddie smiles.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I smile.

"Still a bit lousy." I say as Venom slithers over and puts his goo arm on my head.

" **She's still warm."** I smile and shake my head. As Eddie walks over

"We were just finishing up a little dinner for you... Would you like to eat at the table or in bed?" I smile at Eddie my heart full of love.

"Ah I guess dinner in bed sounds fun." Eddie smirks as I head back to the bedroom. I get myself cozy again as Eddie comes in with a tray. I smile as he sits it down.

I look down at the bowl of soup my eyes widen... I know this soup. I dip a spoon in it and take a bite... My eyes widen more.

"How did you..." I whisper my eyes watering up. Eddie looks at me and smiles.

"I... Called Aunt May... I wanted to make you feel better... I hope it's okay... I know it won't be as good as hers, but I wanted to give it a shot." I feel my eyes watering as tears start to fall down my face. Venom slithers out wiping my tears.

" **Eddie... We made her... Cry... She hates it."** My eyes flash up as I quickly put my spoon down.

"No, no this is just like hers... maybe a slight better... But no... I'm crying because you guys did this for me... You did something special for me." Eddie kisses my head as Venom just smiles all his teeth showing.

"I'm glad... We're glad... Wanted you feeling better." I smile as I eat more soup... It tastes so perfect so perfect.

"This is amazing... I kind of feel like it's a tad better than Aunt May's but don't tell her I said that." I smile as Eddie feels my head again.

"Your fever is starting to go down... You got more color in you."

"All thanks to my wonderful nurses." I smile and keep eating this amazing soup.

 **End Notes: AWW I made this full of fluff and cuteness Hopefully it wasn't too much :D. I hope you've enjoyed this :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Always Watching

**Author Note: This is just a nice sweet little chapter.. Also this Chapter is in memory of Stan Lee. Thank You Stan. We Will Never forget you**

Being back to 100% was great. I felt on top of the world of sorts. I had popped back home a couple of days ago Peter still was having issues with this science project.

"Okay, Pete... if you want the electric meter to work, you're going to need to..." I sigh as it sizzles and shorts..." I rub my head.

"Sorry Nee... I..." I just shake him off and study it. My eyes taking in the device Peter is trying to make... It's got me thinking...

"You know... you should make earbuds that can block out high loud sounds... Like imagine someone is beyond sensitive to those sounds and it nearly kills them... That would be such an amazing invention." I start writing on the board that was in the room, Happy was awesome enough to let us use one of the many Stark meeting rooms for Peter's science project.

Happy walks in and stops seeing me writing all these different ideas and functions.

"What are you doing?" I jump and look over as Happy sits down some food and such for us.

"Renee got an idea to make earbuds for my science project, earbuds that could stop loud noises from hurting people." Happy's eyes narrow as he watches me write down ideas and such.

"Wait Renee..." Peter jumps up and adds a few little notes and such to my idea his mind is running on my idea and suggestion now.

"Hey... this isn't such a bad idea... Wow... Renee this was all in your head?" I shrug and smile as Peter studies my writings on it as well his own notes on it.

"Renee... Can I talk to you out here for a moment?" I look at Happy and nod my head as he leads me out the room.

"Earbuds that block loud noises out?" I nod my head unsure why Happy was questioning this.

"Yeah some people are sensitive to those sounds... You know I can't stand this one church's bell towers sometimes the ringing bells always drive me nuts." Happy just eyes me

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I shake my head as Happy studies he sighs at me.

"Okay, but you can always trust me Renee... Also, you go to San Francisco a lot to visit Eddie... Um... I worry sometimes about you with that Demon that they say lives there... The one that eats people..." My eyes widen, and I start laughing a little.

"He only eats bad people... But I've never seen him... I think he's good and could maybe someday be an ally you never know..." Happy studies me I can sense he doesn't believe me fully. But he lets it go.

"Also, I noticed on your records... You graduated from high school at age 16... You know Tony did as well... Why didn't you go to college? Why didn't you seek a job or something here with Tony? It's not too late for you to go to college or at least apply your skills somewhere... That idea you have for Peter's science fair project that's never been heard of you could sale it make it something big."

I just smile and shrug my shoulders. "I never really had time for college... Once things started to come surface, I just sort of... Well... I always wanted to go back to further my studies but never had the time..." Happy frowns at me.

"It's never too late..." He hands some pamphlets and such "Here... These are some great colleges here and in San Francisco I researched some for you... They have online portions as well as on campus."

I smile at Happy and just hug. "Thank you Happy... I will look them over for sure."

I head out to get some shopping done before I head back to Eddie. I was lost in my own thoughts when an old man with glasses with a kind smile wave at me. I stop I've seen that old man before...

"You know, it's never too late to go for your dreams. You never know if you don't try." He smiles and winks at me as he walks off. I stare after him I've seen that old man many times before always giving me or Peter little advice... I shake my head and just head back to my shopping.

I walk into Eddie's apartment and look around he wasn't home. I look at a piece of paper on his table.

" _Out getting a lead... Dress nice tonight I've got nice dinner plans for us._

 _-Eddie and Vee."_

I smile and think what I could wear. I've been leaving clothes here and such at Eddie's, so I don't have to pack every time I come out. I look through the closet and stop. My fingers trace one of the few dresses I own.

"This is perfect."

 ** **Eddie's POV****

I walk in my apartment and quickly go to the kitchen to find a vase or something to put these roses I got Renee in... She told me her favorite color is orange, so I got orange roses. I smile as I put them in water.

"I thought I heard you two come in." I turn and stop my eyes taking in Renee in her dress... She could pull off any color. My eyes take her in the red really popped on her my heart was beating fast.

 ** **"RENEE!"**** Venom slithers out to her giving her a huge lick she laughs and pats his head. I walk over and just take her all in again.

"Wow... You... I'm speechless." Renee blushes.

"I try... I really don't know how to girl most of the time..." I chuckle and pull her close to kiss. I watch as her brown eyes see the orange roses they widen.

"No way... Orange roses." She quickly goes to them and smells them. She smiles.

"I love them." I smile and think yeah, I love you too. Venom " ** **He loves You."**** Renee turns around and smiles. "Yeah and I love him." Venom purrs and stops and looks between us.

" ** **Do You love me Renee?"**** Renee stops and walks over to Venom I watch wondering what would happen. I watch as she kisses his head and smiles.

"Of course, I love you Vee... Don't be silly." I swear I can feel him blush and melt inside. I chuckle.

" ** **We... Are Happy... We've never been loved before... We've never felt love before... But now we do."**** Renee pulls him close and hugs him kissing his head again.

"You'll always know love Vee and will always be loved." I nod my head as I hear Venom purr.

Hand in hand Renee and I head to the restaurant. I smile as we walk. Everything was peaceful everything was it should I felt. My eyes take in a little old man with glasses walking a dog... I stop I know him...

"Oh Good! I'm glad you two didn't give up on her!" I stop and smile as Venom stirs inside my head " ** **ITS THAT GUY AGAIN!"**** I chuckle as Renee stops her eyes widen.

"You, how on earth are you here? I've seen you many times." I eye Renee as the old man smirks and winks.

"I'm always around... I'm always watching out for my favorite people." He waves at us and heads off with his dog. Renee stands there shocked as I look at her.

"You've seen him before too?" She nods and looks at me. "He always gives inspiring advice whenever I see him." I nod and pull her close.

"He told us not to give up on you." I lean down and kiss Renee. "He was right I'll never give up on you... On us."

 ** **End Notes: :D I hope everyone loved this. As always love hearing from you amazing readers :D Feedback and reviews helps me to post more content :D****


	15. Chapter 15: Which Path?

**Author Notes: Been having a bit of writers block... I struggled a bit with this chapter.. I hope everyone likes it. As always I'd love to hear feedback from you amazing readers :D**

 _ ***Dream***_

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" I'm frozen in my spot as I feel like I'm watching a movie. My eyes wide as I watch myself pick up this little girl and hold her close._

 _"Who is my little star." She giggles and yells "ME MOMMY!" I watch as I tickle her and kiss her. I notice something strange her eyes aren't brown like my own... They are blue green like... Eddie's... I watch unsure what is happening._

 _"Stone Protector." I look over and see one of them... the watchers are whatever you call them I'm not sure myself._

 _"What is this?" I whisper still watching me and my daughter._

 _"A look at what could happen... This could be one path you take... or..." I watch as they flash to another setting. This one wasn't nice or full of love and life it was... dark._

 _"I wish you were still here... Things aren't the same... I kept my promise... I watch over Peter like you asked... He's going off to college soon can you believe that? This whole thing sucks Renee... You weren't supposed to die... You were supposed to stay here and be with us..." I watch Eddie talk to my grave stone... I watch as he lays flowers on it. My heart beating faster._

 _"I die?" They nod their heads as they stop it all._

 _"The path of The Stone Protector is one of greatness but also... great sacrifice. Stone Protectors are meant to Protect the Stones at all cost... You unfortunately are our only Stone Protector on Earth... We each have others all over space... You have a huge job ahead of you when he comes..." My ears perk at that when who comes..._

 _"Who? Who is he? You've been telling me about this person my whole life." They speak amongst themselves and look at me._

 _"We cannot say... You at one point knew him... he was in your head... But he's since been forgotten. We can only warn of threats coming we cannot interfere or stop it. You must do your part. Protect the Time Stone and Mind Stone... Protect them."_

 _I nod my head and look at them. "So, either one of those paths can be mine? I could live and have a child or die?" They nod their heads._

 _"It's still unclear which one is your set path... Yours keep going back and forth... Strange indeed."_

 _"Take care Stone Protector." I blink as a bright flash, flashes over me._

 _ ***End Dream***_

My eyes flash open. I hear Eddie snoring I slowly set up. Rubbing my temples and trying to process everything that just happened. I had a child she looked so real the love I had for her so real... But... I also saw I was dead... I take a deep breath and just quietly tip toe out of the bed and go sit on the balcony.

I stare out in the darkness and just look up at the night sky. My mind racing. Something big someone was coming. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't feel the arms of Eddie wrap around me.

"Hey... Why are you outside alone?" I look up and smile at him getting lost in those same blue green eyes that my possible daughter had.

"Dreams... You know the ones that show you stuff." Eddie eyes me as I take a breath...

"I saw my future... well two possible paths... One was a great path... the other not so much." I watch as Venom slithers out and lays on my shoulder his big white eyes watching me.

" **What paths?"** I look at them both, they both looked like little puppy dogs with wide eyes staring at me.

"You two sure you want to know?" Eddie nods as does Venom. I rub my fingers over Eddie's facial hair and rub Venom's gooey little head.

"Okay, one was really good so good. I saw my little girl... I had a daughter and I loved her so much I could feel and see the love... I even called her my Little Star... My mom used to call me that. She was perfect and so beautiful."

Eddie smiles at me and nods his head. Venom was really curios.

"She sounds beautiful. I knew you'd be a great mom." I watch as Eddie seems dejected, I cup his cheeks and stare in his blue green eyes.

"You know the best part was she had her daddy's eyes." Eddie just nods his head I could feel him pulling away. I roll my eyes realizing for being an investigating reporter he wasn't always that smart.

Venom shoots up he gets it " **EDDIE! SHE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU! ABOUT US!"** I nod my head and laugh as realization comes across Eddie's face. He looks at me I nod my head.

"What did you think? You really think I'm just going to get someone else in my life?" Eddie just looks down and back up at me his full of emotion.

"I don't know... I'll always feel that you can do better than me... So much better." I roll my eyes and just smack him. Venom Chuckles.

"Eddie Brock... How many times do I have to say that you are stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." I smile but pause remembering the other part of my dream... I look up at him.

"The other part of my dream... wasn't the best... Apparently according to them... the Watchers or whatever you call them... I currently have two paths my life could go... One was that beautiful little girl our daughter... But the other... I..." I look down as Eddie picks up my chin and looks deep in my eyes.

"Tell me." I nod my head.

"I'm dead... and you... You were visiting my grave..." I say quietly. I feel Eddie tense up as Venom freaks out.

" **NO! NO! YOU WILL NOT DIE."** Venom wraps around me protectively as Eddie just stares at me.

"What... why... Why would you die?" I look up at Eddie as I try and get the Little Soot ball known as Venom off of me, but he won't budge.

"It's what Stone Protectors do... Is what I've been told. Our main goal is to Protect the 6 Infinity Stones... According to them I'm the only one located on Earth and there's two on Earth... There's 4 more out there in space somewhere being Protected. I check in from time and time on the two here, but they are already pretty safe as it is... But my path isn't set it could go either way..."

Venom keeps burrowing himself in my neck. "Hey Vee... I'm fine chill out." He growls at me but finally loosens his hold and just lays on my shoulder. Unhappy set of white eyes glare at me.

 **"Eddie... Permission to keep Renee locked up forever here so she cannot leave."** I eye Venom strangely and look at Eddie. I can't read him and that worries me. I grab his hand as his eyes meet mine.

"No Vee we can't do that. Do I wish we could yeah but we can't do that. We just got to trust and Protect Renee buddy. We won't let her die." My heart races at that as Eddie pulls me tightly and possessively in his arms. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I won't let you die... WE won't let you die. That future you saw with me at your grave is never happening you hear me. Never happening. We can't lose you. And We won't." I smile as I get lost in his warmth and the rhythm of his heart beat.

"I know you and Vee will always Protect me." I whisper and just get lost in this feeling of his arms and heartbeat. "I love you Eddie... I love you Vee..."

 **Eddie's POV**

I don't know how long Renee and I stayed together. I felt her asleep in my arms, so I very gently gather her up and carry her back to my room. I lay her down and crawl in. Keeping my hold on her.

" **Eddie... What do we do..."?** I look up at Venom as he slithers between Renee and I.

"I don't know Vee... I don't know..." Venom huffs and looks over at Renee.

" **WE need to get STRONGER! WE NEED TO BE STRONGER! The Stronger WE ARE... The better WE CAN PROTECT RENEE."**

I nod my head and look at Venom.

"Then we train... We train till it hurts and then train more." Venom purrs up at me as I smile and pull Renee closer to me.

"We will do whatever it takes to Protect you... I'd rather me die then you dying Renee." I whisper in her ear and hold her tight.

Venom slithers out and looks at me " **And I'd rather neither of you die okay."** I nod my head and smile at him.

 **End Notes: Well... What do you see happening next? As always I love hearing from you guys :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Our Little Star

**Authors Notes: So this chapter is beyond full of fluff and sappy moments. Love to hear what you all think :D**

I smile as I stare and watch Eddie sleep. It felt good to share my dream vision with him. I trace his face and scruff. I smile as I get lost in his sleeping form. I look and see Venom cuddled in between Eddie and me. I smile and run my fingers over him, he looks so much like a cat or well he acts like a cat in this form.

"Stop starring." I hear a mumble. I smile and watch as those beautiful blue green eyes of his flash open. Those eyes I find myself dreaming more and more of lately.

"Can't help I like the view." Eddie smirks as our eyes meet. Venom rolls over as one eye opens, he stares up at us.

" **DO YOU mind? WE ARE SLEEPING."** I chuckle as Venom sticks his tongue out at me. I run my fingers over Eddie's face as he smiles at me.

"That feels good." I smile and get lost in those eyes. "I saw her again." I whisper Eddie looks at me.

"What does she look like?" I smile as I play with his fingers.

"A mini version of you and I combined." I smile as Eddie watches me.

"I wish I could see her. She sounds beautiful hopefully she looks more like you." I roll my eyes at him and smack him gently. I stop and look down at Venom my mind racing.

"Hey Vee.." I nudge him as his white eyes flash open, he cocks a look at me.

"Do you think... You could hop into me for a second and get my memories and such of my dreams and pass it to Eddie?" Eddie perks up at that Venom eyes me.

" **WE would like that very much... We want to see our little offspring."** I roll my eyes

"You cannot call her offspring." Venom smirks at me and looks at Eddie who is slowly setting up.

" **What Do You Say Eddie?"** Eddie looks at me and back at Venom.

"I... Oh ...I'm nervous." I smile taking his hand. And rubbing his cheeks looking into those eyes that our future daughter has.

"You'll love it." Eddie smiles and nods his head as I feel Venom slither onto me, I feel him jump inside. As he gathers what I let him.

" **Oh... Our little offspring is perfect."** I hear Venom purr in my head I roll my eyes.

"Stop calling her offspring!" I chuckle as Venom gathers what he needs and jumps back to Eddie.

I watch Eddie holding in my breath.

 **Eddie's POV**

I close my eyes as I feel Venom's warm form slithers back into me. I hear Venom purr in my head

 **"Our offspring Eddie"** I smile and shake my head as I feel the memories of Renee's flood through me.

 _"Mommy!" I smile as I watch Renee pick her up and hold her close. She wasn't kidding she did look like a mini us... I see her eyes and smile she did have my eyes... I watch as her face giggles_

 _"Who's my Little Star?" I watch her giggle I don't know what I'm feeling as I watch this unfold but I want this more than ever. My heart stops when her little eyes meet mine it's as if she can see me. I stop as her eyes widen._

 _"MOMMY DADDY'S HOME!" My heart stops as I look and see myself walk. I hold in a breath as I watch her little feet run to me. I watch as vision me bends down and wraps her in my arms. She giggles. I watch as Venom slithers out and gives her a big kiss she giggles._

 _"VEE!" she holds his face close and giggles. I watch as Renee stands up and smiles_

 _"Show daddy and Vee what you learned today." She giggles and uses her hands and makes a little ball of light.. "Look daddy Look Vee!" She throws the little ball as it bounces, she giggles Venom chases the ball with her._

 _"She's doing good in her little classes. Uncle Peter says she's way ahead in her skills." I smile as I watch our little girl play with Venom._

My eyes flash open as I lock onto Renee's eyes, I feel my eyes start to water. Renee cups my cheeks as Venom slithers out.

" **WE LOVE HER OUR OFFSPRING."** I roll my eyes as Renee looks annoyed at that. I pull Renee close and hold her tight in my arms.

"She's amazing she's beautiful. I want her more than ever." Renee smiles up at me and kisses my nose.

"Me too. I never thought I'd want or have kids... But here she is." I get lost in Renee's eyes and wish our little girl had her eyes and not ours.

"I only wish she had your eyes. She got stuck with mine." Renee rolls her eyes at me as she smacks me.

"You stop it. I love your eyes." Venom keeps bouncing

" **She LOVED US! SHE LOVED US!"** I chuckle as Renee smiles

"Of course, she does why wouldn't she Vee?" Venom blushes and just bounces around

" **When can we have her? Can we have her now? Please... Please... We wanna hold her, meet her, smell her... Babies smell so good... She's going to smell so good she'll smell like you Eddie and Renee both... My favorite smells."**

I laugh at Venom being so edger and excited Renee smiles and strokes his little head.

"I don't know when she's coming Vee... But she'll come when she's ready." I smile as Renee lays her head on my chest.

"Maybe our next baby will get your beautiful eyes." Renee looks up at me and blushes

"Already planning on baby two and we haven't even had baby one... slow your horses Brock."

I smirk and run my fingers in her hair playing with it. I smile thinking about her.

"I wonder what we name her." Renee shrugs

"I haven't a clue either I guess that's a part of the surprise... Not knowing her name or knowing when she's coming." I smile and nod my head as Venom looks at Renee.

" **We need to get you on healthy foods... healthy snacks. We need to make sure you and our Little Star is healthy and safe."** I watch as Venom runs down what Renee should be eating and should be doing. **"Also... Renee daily walks... Lots of sex too so we can make the baby."**

I start choking as Renee turns bright red.

"Buddy... slow down." Venom just pouts and huffs. He frowns at me.

 **"We want what is best for Renee and our Little one."** I chuckle again

"She isn't here yet." Venom makes a face and looks back and forth between us.

" **You two need to be intimate. Mate now!"** Renee buries her face in my chest having a giggling fit.

"Venom... Vee..." Venom looks at us just starring unsure what he did.

 **"What... That's how babies are made."** I laugh and just rub his head.

"Yeah buddy we know."

 **EndNotes: :D So much love so much sappy goodness! Please let me know your thoughts :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Defending Your Honor

**uthor Notes: Thank you all for reading and voting on this story :D your support is what keeps me going. I love my readers so much :D**

Peter was talking nonstop about something. I had no idea what he was saying.

"Renee? Earth to Renee!" My eyes look at him as he smirks.

"So, I was hoping you could talk to Eddie for me." I look at him unsure what he was getting at.

"Why? What is going on?" I eye him as Happy strolls in the room we are using for Peter's science fair project.

"Well... I want to like to be a video blogger. I want to appear to film Spider-Man." My eyes take in Peter as he looks down nervous and fidgets with his hands.

"Hey, that isn't such a bad idea Pete. Why do you want me to talk to Eddie for you?" Peter looks up at me.

"Well he's a journalist I've seen his reports maybe he could recommend a good camera give me tips." I smile at Peter and nod my head as Happy eyes us.

Happy clears his throat. "Excuse me you want to do what now Pete?" Peter looks at Happy as I shoot him a look.

"I just think it would be fun... People are always wanting footage of Spider-Man... It would just be for fun nothing serious. Renee did it she sent footage of me to Mr. Stark."

Happy sighs "I guess... Let me talk to the boss and make sure okay." Peter smiles and nod his head.

"Thank you Happy!" I smile I love seeing Peter happy and giddy.

"In the meantime." I dial my phone and put it on speaker.

"I'll call Eddie and you can ask him yourself." Peter looks at me he looks panicked. I chuckle as Happy scoffs.

"Eddie! Hey, I have someone here who wants to ask you something." Peter's eyes widen I chuckle as Peter just takes a breath.

"Ah... Hi Eddie. It's Peter again." I chuckle.

"Hey, Pete, good to hear from you. What can I do for you?" I watch as Peter looks nervous, I keep chuckling wondering why he's acting so nervous talking to Eddie.

"Well I kind of want to start being a video blogger as a side project. I want to try and capture shots of Spider-Man. I was hoping you could give me tips as well as recommend a good camera."

Peter takes a huge breath and looks at me. I smile encouraging him.

I hear Eddie take a breath. "Well Pete I'm honored you'd consider me for advice. I have a great camera actually in mind for you. My best tip to anyone starting out in reporting, be true to yourself and the story you are trying to tell. Don't be afraid to get your story, unless of course you put yourself in harms way."

I watch as Peter takes in everything Eddie tells him. I smile my boys were bounding now if only I could get the other boy to bound with them.

"Wow thanks Eddie. This really means a lot to me." I smile when I start to hear Eddie saying no, I knew who was trying to talk and speak. I jump across the table and quickly switch it off speaker. I dive bombed the table knocking stuff off.

"Jesus Renee!" I just slowly stand up and brush myself off.

"Sorry I just... I..." I shrug. Peter eyes me funny and Happy looks at me.

"Eddie sometimes has to deal with disgruntled people I didn't want you guys to hear it." I breath a huge sigh of relief. Peter seems to believe me. Happy on the other hand does not.

As soon everything was said done, I quickly made my way to San Francisco. Making sure Aunt May wasn't home. I closed my door and got my sling ring out. I close my eyes and imagine Eddie's apartment and make my portal to him.

I walk in as Eddie looks up at me sitting on his couch. Venom is quick to attack me with kisses.

 **"RENEE!"** I smile and give him a kiss. "Hello Vee." He smiles his big teeth all shiny at me.

I look over at Eddie who is walking over to me. "Hey stranger, close call today. I dive bombed the table." Eddie chuckles as Venom looks down looking sad.

" **WE are sorry. WE wanted to talk to Peter. WE wanna meet Peter."** I smile and rub his head.

"Hey Vee, it's okay. I know you want to meet Peter. Honestly, Peter and his friend like you." Venom looks up at me his big white eyes widen at me.

" **Peter like us?"** I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah you are pretty popular. The Protector of San Francisco is what they call you. Peter even asked me if I knew or saw you."

Venom smiles big and looks proud of himself. I smile and look up at Eddie who also seemed like he was beaming with pride.

Eddie, Vee and I decided to have a nice walk around the city. It was nice and peaceful plus I was with two people I loved. I smiled resting my head on Eddie's shoulder as Venom hide inside Eddie's shirt and would peak out.

"Everything is perfect." I get lost in Eddie's eyes feeling his lips on mine. I smile as he goes in for the kiss.

I hear a whistle and freeze as does Eddie. "Oh, don't stop on account of me. I was enjoying the show." Eddie shoots a look as someone he smirks at us.

"Pretty little thing she is. Sweet little thing I bet." I watch as anger floods Eddie's eyes. I watch Venom fuss trying to get out.

I feel Eddie push me behind him. "Don't you ever degrade her like that again. She isn't just something you can eye and say such remarks about. Apologize to her."

I hear the guy chuckle. I peak from behind Eddie as the guy winks at me.

"Sweetheart why don't you let a real man show you a good time." I feel Eddie tense. I tug on his arm.

"Come on Eddie let's just go." Eddie nods as we turn around just ignoring the man.

"Hey, not so fast there pretty." I look behind me as I see him pull a weapon. I feel Eddie push me away as he fully transforms into Venom. I watch as the gun goes off. It would have hit me if Eddie hadn't pushed me away. I watch as Venom picks up the guy who starts screaming.

 **"YOU WILL APOLOGIZE NOW TO HER!"** I watch as the guy looks at me scared for his life.

"I. Sorry." He lets out as Venom smirks and winks at me.

" **Now WE eat you."** I watch as Venom just eats him whole. I've never killed a person killing just isn't my style. But Venom doesn't care he just eats who he sees to be unfit.

 **"Renee... WE are sorry."** I look up at him. I walk over and reach up to rub my fingers over his face.

"Hey, don't you dare feel bad for eating this lowlife. He just would have done it to others again. Who knows how many people he's attacked before." Venom looks at me and pulls me close into his arms. I smile as I lay my head on his chest. I slowly feel Venom disappear and Eddie appear. I look up and smile.

"What the hell was that? What is happening." I freeze looking up at Eddie as I spin around seeing...

"Happy?" I let out.

"Renee, Eddie." His eyes narrow at Eddie. "Someone better explain to me what the hell that was."

I let out a breath as Eddie and I look at each other.

 **End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :D I can't wait to hear what you guys think will happen now :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Future

**Authors Note: :D This was just a fun eye opening chapter. Renee still tries to be all tough and bad. Sometimes we need to admit that being taken care of is not a bad thing. If you liked this chapter please feel free to show it some love :D**

I stared at Happy I quickly for some reason put Eddie behind me in a protective stance. I had no idea what came over me, but I felt this sudden urge to protect Eddie... To protect Venom.

Happy eyes me as I keep Eddie behind me.

"Easy, Renee I'm not going to hurt him." I eye Happy as he slowly walks closer to us. I don't drop my protectiveness of Eddie and Venom. I feel Eddie grip me tight.

"I was just checking up on you." Happy looks at Eddie as I look at Happy.

"Why were you checking up on me?" My eyebrows raised as Happy sighs.

"Because I care and worry about you. I told you, you and Peter are like my kids. I feel like it's my job and duty to make sure you two are safe." I roll my eyes.

"Last I checked Happy I was an adult I can take care of myself." I feel Eddie squeeze my arm. I brush him off.

"Renee, he's just worried about you... I don't blame him. I worry about you..." I turn around and just glare at Eddie.

"I don't need you jumping into this Eddie. I can take care of myself." I didn't mean to snap I don't know what was coming over me.

"Renee..." I look up at Happy and just glare at him.

"I don't need you checking up on me. I don't need you following me I've taken care of myself since I was child. I don't need you and I don't need you either." I point my finger at Eddie. What the hell is going on with me. Why am I acting like this?

"I don't need this from either of you." I storm off unsure why I just acted like this.

Eddie's POV

I stare at Happy as Renee storms away little ball of hate, I think. I watch as Happy eyes me.

"So... Your friend what's his story?" I watch as Venom slithers out and looks at Happy. Happy just stares at him a bit startled but handling it pretty well.

"WE ARE VENOM. WE LIKE YOU. Anyone that Protects Renee is good." I chuckle as Venom smirks but looks around I could sense he was scared.

"Renee... Alone... We Should follow her." I sigh as Happy looks up.

"Where did that even come from? I didn't mean to piss her off." I look at Happy and nod my head.

"I know. She just... I thought we were finally past this, but she hates when people make her feel weak. She hates it. I've done everything to ensure her that getting help letting someone Protect and keep you safe isn't weak."

Happy nods his head and sighs. "I didn't mean to cause you two issues." I shrug my shoulders and just shake my head.

"You didn't. She is a little ball of anger." Venom looks at me and back at Happy.

"WE should find Our Renee. Don't like her alone out there." I rub Venom's head.

"So... You two become like one? How does that even work? How did you and Renee meet?" I smile.

"You want to grab a drink, or some food and we can talk? Maybe even find Renee." At the mention of food Venom freaks.

"FOOD! FOOD! HUNGRY!" I chuckle at him.

"Yeah... That could be nice I would like to hear more about this. You. Renee. Venom." I smile and nod my head at Happy.

Renee's POV

I let out a long deep breath as I walked around. I had no idea why I acted out like that. Yes, it pissed me off that Happy was following me that Happy was checking up on me. But Eddie didn't do anything wrong. Eddie was just trying to help. I pinch my nose and just cruse to myself.

That protectiveness I instantly had over Eddie still shocked me as well. There's only one other person who I've ever had that urge and feeling for. That was Peter. If Eddie was up there in my urge of protecting and keeping safe, then lord help him, and lord help me.

Happy was just looking out for me he didn't mean anything by it. Is it so bad that people care and want to keep me safe? Is it so bad that people care about me and love me?

I look down as my phone buzzes I smile at the text and take a breath.

Eddie's POV

Happy got the entire story. The Life Foundation... Me... Renee meeting us and Venom's story.

I took a bite of food as Venom slowly and sneakily sneaks out of my coat to grab a bite. Happy hadn't said much. He looked up at me seeing Venom steal food off my plate.

"So, you and Venom only eat the bad people. He likes tater tots and chocolates. But loves Human heads." I nod my head as Happy just thinks.

"And he'd never hurt you or..." I cut him off

"He'd never hurt Renee. Venom loves her just as much as me. One reason he likes you is because you threatened to break my knee cups if I ever hurt her again." Venom sneakily slithers out at that and nods his head at Happy.

"WE Protect Renee. You Protect Renee." I chuckle as Venom whispers to happy. Venom slithers back into my jacket his white eyes watching everything.

"Knowing what I know now... You Protect her just as much as she Protects you." I nod my head.

"Happy, I want you to know that Renee means everything to me. I'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. I don't know what it is about her, but she did something to me and I don't want her to undo it. I'm far from perfect... But with her everything feels perfect."

Venom peaks out at that grabs a piece of food and looks up at me. "WE will always Protect Our Renee. Always." I pat his head and give him another piece of food.

"Yeah Buddy always." Happy studies us and nods his head.

"That almost sounded like a proposal." I stop chewing for a moment my eyes meet Happy. I think about it I was engaged once... I was going to get married and everything. That ended. I loved Anne I did but Renee... Renee... The thought of losing her not having her hurts it's something I can't even imagine.

Marriage? I think back to that vision Renee saw and smile. Of course, I'd marry Renee. I'd marry her in a heartbeat.

"Yeah maybe. I just want you to know how serious I am about Renee." Happy nods his head.

"Good. If you weren't serious those knee caps would be broken." I chuckle.

"I love her, and I don't plan on fucking it up ever again."

"Well I for one am happy to hear that." My eyes look as Renee stands there smiling. Oh god how long has she been standing there. Venom peaks up and smiles.

Renee's POV

Renee looks up at Happy.

"Happy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I treated and acted that way towards you. I need to let go of my stupid pride. Nothing wrong with people looking out for me." My eyes shoot to Eddie as well.

Happy stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"You don't have to be sorry. You don't have to be sorry about anything. I love you kid and I only want whats best for you." I smile as Happy whispers in my ear "He's really good for you. You got yourself a good one." I smile at that and look at Eddie.

I walk over to Eddie and smile at him his blue green eyes meet mine I just get lost in them for a moment. My mind just flashes to how my life plan was simple just Protect Peter, Protect the stones and look out for myself. Don't get attached to someone you don't have the time for that.

Funny how life said no. Here I was staring at my future. At least I hoped nothing would end this.

 **End Notes: Hope everyone liked this chapter! Love to hear your thoughts and ideas on where you see this story going next. I'd love seeing your opinions and feedbacks. Please if you like this story or liked this chapter please show it some love :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Into The Multiverse

**Author Notes: So I had this funny idea mainly from seeing all the Into The Spider-Verse trailer and how awesome the movie looks. Thought I'd add my own creative spin and twist on it. Love to hear your thoughts on it! If you liked this chapter please show it some love :D**

Life keeps moving forward keeps moving on.

I could feel something in the wind something was due to happen, but I didn't know what. I sit outside Eddie's little balcony thing and looked out into the city. The air felt great I closed my eyes taking it all in. My eyes open when I see a strange flash come over the city. I wasn't sure what that was, but I shrugged it off.

Eddie said he'd be here soon. I looked around his apartment and smiled he said I could decorate how I wanted. So, I did. I put up photos around the apartment. I got him a new living plant since the one he'd be taking care of was really dead. I had remodeling his place. The bathroom that was the hard one. I never knew a guy could be so gross in a bathroom. Peter was never this way or maybe it was because Aunt May and I would have killed him. But I got Eddie's bathroom looking pretty good if I say so myself.

I was proud of how I made our place look... Wait... Eddie's place... I frown this does feel like home though... It is home. I make a face thinking when I hear a knock at Eddie's door. I shake out of my thoughts. I peak in the peephole and chuckle seeing Eddie there.

"Okay did you forget your keys again?" I smile as Eddie looks up at me, he looks a bit disheveled and confused. I touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I meet his blue green eyes they look confused and lost. I stroke his cheeks as I get him inside.

"Eddie?" He looks at me and pulls me deep into a kiss. I was caught off guard. I wrap my arms around him and smile. Something snaps in my head as I pull away and smile.

"Your certainly happy." I cup his cheeks but feel like something isn't right.

"Hey Eddie, I'm going to head to the bathroom I'll be right back." I smile and head to it. I stare in the mirror.

"That isn't Eddie." I whisper I know how my Eddie kisses I know how it feels and that isn't my Eddie.

I quickly call Eddie. "Eddie... When are you coming home?" I whisper quietly.

"I'm almost home... Hey... you called it home and not my place. I love when you do that." I smile at that but shake it off.

"I..." I stop when I hear something break. I take a deep breath. "I got to go I'll see you when you get here." I hang up. Hoping Eddie senses something wrong.

I quietly walk out and see this other Eddie looking scared and shocked. He dropped a glass I see. I slowly walk over.

"Hey it happens. Are you okay?" He looks at me. Whoever this is they sure got Eddie down to the little details. I notice the bracelets and rings like Eddie wears. I notice the same marks and such that Eddie has. Whoever this was he did a great job.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to break it." Ah even the voice sounds like Eddie's. I watch as his eyes scan the room. They land on the photos I put up. He walks over and traces it.

"You always look so happy. You always look so happy with us... "I watch him his eyes looking sad his voice sounding broken and sad. I put my hands on his shoulder I'm not sure what came over me.

"Of course, I do. I love you." He flinches at that. And stares at me hard.

"You shouldn't love us. Loving us only hurts you." I stare at him my eyes widen at that. I hear a sound at the door as it slams open. The other Eddie gets in front of me to Protect me which shocks me as he stares down.

"Eddie." I let out.

 **Eddie's POV**

I knew by the tone in Renee's voice something wasn't right. I rushed home as fast as I could.

I slam the door open and come face to face with myself...

"Um..." I let out as Renee gets out from behind other me. She looks as confused as me. She walks over to me as other me grabs onto her hand. That sets off.

" **YOU DO NOT TOUCH OUR RENEE."** Venom yells at other me. Which causes...

 **"YOU DO NOT TELL US WHAT TO DO."** Two Me's which means two Venom's. Renee just stares at both of them and both of us confused.

"Okay, why don't we all just take a breath relax and chill." Renee lets out causing the other Venom to stare at her. His big white eyes widen at the sight of her. He looks at her and buries his face in her chest. He starts making strange sounds almost like he's crying. My Venom hisses at that but stops hearing the sounds he looks up at me.

" **He's crying Eddie... We wouldn't cry unless..."** Venom trails off as I look at the other me whose kept silent this whole time. His eyes look up at me and then back at Renee.

"What exactly is happening?" I let out. The other me takes a breath and sighs.

"I don't know. One second, I'm home. The next I'm here. This isn't my home. I find this place thinking you well me would answer the door. But... Renee answers the door. Seeing her again knocked the wind out of me. Seeing her again." My blood runs cold at his words seeing her again. What does that even mean.

"What do you mean seeing her again? What are you saying?" He takes a breath as his Venom peaks up at Renee.

" **We failed you. We let you die."** My heart stops hearing that. My eyes lock onto Renee's.

 **Renee's POV**

" **We failed you. We let you die."** I look down at the other Venom he's voice was broken and sad much like his Eddie. My eyes lock onto my Eddie's as I take a deep breath. The sadness and tension I felt in this room was hard for me.

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath and relax." The other Eddie shoots me a look and then glares back at my Eddie.

"If you were smart, you'd leave. Being with us only puts you in danger. We've proven that we can't keep you safe." My eyes widen at him as my Eddie snaps back.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are coming to our home and telling her to leave. We can Protect her. I'm sorry if in your world or wherever you come from that you couldn't Protect your Renee. But here in my world I can Protect my Renee. WE can. So, don't you dare come here and tell me what I can and can't do." I watch his eyes full of anger as he stares down the other Eddie. I slowly untangle myself from the other Venom and get to my Eddie.

"Hey, it's okay." I whisper in his ear. I pull him in my arms as I feel him shaking in my arms. I kiss his head trying to get him relaxed.

"You are stupid if you think she won't die. I've seen it. I've lived it. Maybe that's why I'm here to save you the heartache of losing her. Because it sucks. Losing her fucking sucks man. Knowing that you couldn't save her that you had to watch her die. It fucking sucks."

I feel Eddie tense in my arms as I turn around and stare at the other Eddie.

"Stop it. I'm sorry that happened to you. But it won't happen to us here." I snap as the other Eddie eyes me. He shakes his head.

"Renee, I'm serious please." He whispers my heart does hurt for him. I can't imagine if I lost Eddie and found myself in another world where Eddie was again alive. I feel my Venom slither out as he stares at both Eddie and Venom.

" **We Protect Our Renee. She is safe with us."** I smile and rub his head.

"I think we are missing the big picture here. Why are you here what happened?" I watch as the other Eddie takes a breath.

"I was sitting my apartment. A light flashed over and that's all I remember I woke up and realized I wasn't in my apartment I wasn't home." My eyes widen at that.

"I saw the same light I thought it was something normal. Now it makes sense. Like a time, rift or something." My mind starts spinning. I knew of such things as the multiverse and different worlds different versions of ourselves but this was just crazy.

"I know someone who could help. I'll have to get into contact with him and see how he can help. In the meantime, let's all just take it easy relax and eat. I know how you guys can get when your hungry."

I see four sets of heads nods I smile to myself.

 **Eddie's POV**

Renee was trying to figure out how to get this other version of me and Eddie back home. She was so worked up and exhausted from it all she passed out. I held her close wrapped in my arms as I watched the other Eddie. He was still starring at photos. He hadn't said much since dinner and Renee going over ideas and such on how to fix this whole mess. Venom slithers out and curls around Renee. He hasn't liked the other Venom too much being near her.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened in your world. I can't even begin to imagine what losing Renee is like. Sure, we've had close calls but..." The other me looks at me.

"That's all it takes. One close call and she's gone. You don't make it in time or you're not strong enough and she dies." He walks over and looks at Renee sleeping in my arms and back up at me.

"Take my advice. Leave her. Not only are you saving yourself but your saving her life." I shake my head at him.

"You're wrong. I've seen my future with Renee. I've seen it." The other Eddie just shakes his head at me.

"The future is ever changing. It's not written in stone. Take my advice or don't take it. It's not me who pays the price."

I glare at him as I stand up picking up Renee and holding her close to me.

"Blankets and such are in that cabinet help yourself. I guess we'll figure this out more in the morning." I walk off to the bedroom.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. This isn't my world or my life. I'm sorry for coming here and telling you how to live. I know us and I'd hate it if someone told me to leave Renee. I get it. I just still hold so much guilt so much anger because I blame myself. Hell, even my Venom does. He hardly ever talks to me anymore. Losing her it ruins us. But I think you already know that. Just please be smarter and better than I was."

I just nod my head as I head into my room. I lay Renee down and just look at her. I lean over and kiss her.

"Not on my watch will anything ever happen to you." I crawl in and pull her close to my chest. I stare at the celling wondering what to do about the other me in the living room.

 **End Notes: So.. What does everyone think will happen now? This Multiverse Eddie is sure different. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter Love to hear them :D! If you loved this Chapter feel free to show it some love! I love hearing from my readers!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Tale of Two Eddies

**Author Note: I hope everyone liked the last chapter! I really love hearing from you guys! Your feedback helps to inspire and make me write more. Curious to hear your thoughts and ideas :D. I'm also posting two chapters for you all today :D**

I could feel someone staring at me as I slept. I grumbled as I opened my eyes getting met with two big white eyes.

"Vee... I'm still sleeping." I wave my hand and put it down when I feel Venom curled up in the middle of Eddie and me. My eyes fly open as I stare at this Venom.

" **You sleep like our Renee. She made the same faces."** I slowly set up as the other Venom smiles at me. I rub his head and smile.

"Is that so? Well even if we were from two different worlds, I'm sure we have somethings in common." I think to myself obviously same taste in men. I can still feel this Venom staring at me.

" **We are sorry. We don't mean to stare."** I chuckle and shake my head when my Venom next to me slithers over and lets out a Protective growl and eyes the other Venom.

 **"You don't talk to our Renee."** My Venom growls out as I try and hush him.

"Hey Vee, he's not hurting anything let him be." The other Venom just eyes us looking back and forth.

 **"We were very Protective and possessive of our Renee... We understand his jealously."** I eye both Venom's this was strange. I feel Eddie roll over his eyes slowly open as he sees me and both Venom's. His eyes widen.

"Whoa... What is going on in here?" I hear from the other room a grumbled bunch of words.

"VENOM!" The other Venom cringes and slowly slithers back out to that Eddie. I look over at my Eddie and just smile.

"I guess somethings stay the same." I chuckle. Eddie rolls his eyes at me as pulls me close. I smile and just enjoy being in his arms.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day. We have another you to deal with." Eddie sighs and nods his head.

Breakfast was a bit odd to say the least. I watched as the four them ate in silence. It was so strange. I just drank a cup of tea watching them both. The other Eddie looked up at me and watched.

"The photos... Did you take them?" I look around at the photos I had put up.

"Some yes. I enjoy taking photos." I say with a smile as the other Eddie eyes me.

"Well yeah you got a degree in it. That's what you did for a living you took photos at the Daily Bugle." I nearly choke on my tea as my eyes widen. My Eddie stares at him hard.

"Which brings me to my other question... Why do we live here? We should live in New York."

"Well I go back and forth. I stay here a lot of the time, but I also stay in New York with Peter and Aunt May." Eddie number two just stares at me hard.

"Peter? Who is Peter? The only Peter I know is that kid who takes photos of Spider-Man." My eyes widen he doesn't know Peter?

"Well Peter is her little brother mate." Eddie number 2 just looks confused.

"No Renee is an only child. She doesn't have a brother." I sit my cup of tea down curious to know more about this alternant version of myself.

"So, let me get this straight. No brother. I have a degree and a job." I watch as the AU Eddie nods his head at me. "Did Hydra murder my parents?" I let out watching the shocked expression on the AU Eddie's face.

"No. Why would Hydra, why would they even bother with you? My Renee never hurt anyone. Why would they come after you?"

I share a look with my Eddie as I clear my throat.

"Well here in my world they did. I have a brother named Peter. I didn't go to college. Yes, I love taking photos, but I never had time for college. I hack and take down terrible people. That's how Eddie and I met actually." I shoot him a smile as the other Eddie stands up pacing running his fingers through his hair.

"My Renee and I met in college and it went from there. We've been together for years then one day I was walking home when the church bells sounded off and all of a sudden, a black goo fell from it and landed on me and that changed everything. I got Venom and our lives changed. If I never got Venom my Renee would still be here. But because of what we are she was always in danger."

My eyes widen at that. "Danger has always been my life. It's nothing new to me. If she's anything like me, we can handle ourselves. I'm sure she still had her powers and such."

I get a confused shocked look from this Eddie as he eyes me.

"What are you talking about? Powers? My Renee didn't have powers. Danger was not our life. She wasn't one to put herself in danger or get herself in trouble. That all changed when Venom came in our lives." He eyes me "You are nothing like my Renee, are you?"

I slowly nod my head as my Eddie takes my hand. "Sounds like we are very different. She's very much the opposite of me. Which should be expected it's a different world different universe. Can't expect everything to be identical."

The other Eddie takes a breath and just sighs. "I just want to go back home. Being here seeing you alive... Seeing you two it just reminds me of what I don't have. I'd like to go home."

I nod my head. "I have an idea, but I'll have to leave a for a bit." My Eddie nods his head at me,

"Do what you need to." I smile and nod my head.

 **Eddie's POV**

I watch as Renee makes a portal with her sling ring and walks into the portal and leaves me with my other self. I eye him as he eyes me. Our Venoms stare each other down as well.

"So, your Renee can Protect herself? She has powers?" I nod my head as he eyes me.

"How did you two even met then?" I eye him.

"We met at the Life Foundation and that's where I got Venom. Renee stuck with us and well during the course of everything we fell for each other. I can't believe it's only been a few months since it's all happened."

Other me looks at my shocked.

"Excuse me, you've only been this way with Venom a few months? Same with Renee?" I nod my head he eyes me crazily.

"Wow." He lets out as he eyes the room and makes a face.

"You live kind of crappy don't you. The photos are a nice touch but mostly this is kind of a dump." I glare as Venom slithers out and eyes him.

 **"EXCUSE ME? THIS IS OUR HOME! WE LOVE OUR HOME! APOLOGIZE!"** I chuckle as I watch Venom scream at him the other Eddie throws up his hands.

"Yeah whatever man. I seriously wish we never met you." I shoot him a look at that as his Venom just looks sad.

"Hey! Don't blame Venom and don't you treat him like that. He's a part of me apart of us. He means a lot to me. He also means a lot to Renee. She loves him." I watch as my Venom just blushes at me and looks at other me and sticks his tongue out. I look at his Venom and feel bad,

"Hey, don't pay him any mind. He's just angry and grumpy. If he's anything like me I know deep down, he loves you." Other me glares.

"I'm nothing like you." He snaps. I sigh This other version of myself was really pissing me off.

 **Renee's POV**

I went to the one place I knew could help me. I went and sought out Wong.

"Alternate worlds Alternate universes here's everything you're going to find." I scroll the book.

"I'm going to have to open it to get him back home." Wong nods his head. I look up at Wong.

"Can I borrow this? I'll bring it back soon as I'm done." Wong nods his head and I smile.

"Thank you, Wong." He smiles as I get up and make a portal to head home. I walk through and smile.

"Okay I think I have the key to getting you..." I trail off seeing both Eddie's rolling on the ground fighting each other. My eyes widen.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW OUR LIFE!" I watch as my Eddie slams his other self-down.

"THE HELL I DON'T! I SEE HER EYES! SHE IS NOT HAPPY WITH YOU! SHE'D BE BETTER OFF WITH ME!" I notice both Venoms are just watching it all unfold not bothering to help.

I clear my voice. "Oh boys." Both stop and look at me and freeze. "First off, I'm beyond happy with my Eddie I love him and that is that. Second, I'm not better off with you sorry but I don't know you and that isn't my world. Third, I think I have the key to getting you home."

Both Eddie's blink at me. I roll my eyes. I hear a knock at the door and make a face.

"Who could that be?" I walk over and open the door.

Face to face with my same set of brown eyes. My eyes widen, and her eyes widen.

"Well, Hello other me." She lets out on the other side of the door smiling at me. I blink unsure what I'm looking at.

 **End Notes: Another one! Two Renee's now? What will happen next :D? Posting another Chapter right after this one!**


	21. Chapter 21: Our Soul

**AuthorsNote: I got a bit teary eyed and cried during this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :D. If you like this chapter or like this story please show me love by voting or leaving feedback :D. Your feedback helps me to write more I love hearing from my amazing readers.**

 **"There are many worlds.**  
 **but they share the same sky**  
 **one sky, one destiny."**

 **-Kairi, Kingdom Hearts II**

My eyes take in this other me. She smiles and looks at me.

"You going to me let me in?" I nod my head as she happily strolls in, she stops her eyes widen.

"Whoa... Either another rift opened, or you lucked out and got not one but two Eddie's in your universe." I start laughing at her outburst as she smirks at me. As both Eddie's turn looking at us shocked.

"Hello, I'm Renee but you all already knew that." She smirks and walks around her eyes taking in the apartment. "Holy cow! This was our first apartment I haven't seen this place in years! This was our first home together." She smiles and strolls around the place. We all watch her as she smiles.

"So, other Renee how did you get here?" My Eddie asks as she looks over and smiles.

"One minute I'm walking next second I'm here in San Francisco. I knew this wasn't my universe. I know all about the multiverse, the different worlds its crazy!" She looks at me. "There are so many different versions of us Renee, like there's even one version of us that's evil, they call us Madam Hydra or The Winter Solider in that world, not the best one. Oh, there's this one world where we are opposite so like Eddie is us and we are Eddie. So many different versions, you should study up on them it's crazy!" She plops on the counter and smirks at us. My eyes take her in she acts a lot more like me then Eddie's other version does but she's a bit giddier and more hyper.

"You are just full of knowledge." I let out as she smirks. I look over as both Eddie's still seem a bit baffled.

"Not only know do we need to get Eddie 2 home but now you as well." I sigh as other me looks at both Eddies, she studies them.

"Hmm, which one is your Eddie?" She looks at them both "This one! This one is your Eddie." She points I nod my head as she smirks at me.

"It's all in the eyes. You can tell a lot by someone by looking into their eyes." Venom at this point Slithers out as does the other one. They both stare back and forth at us.

" **You are not Our Renee..."** My Venom spats out eyeing the other me angry.

"Very Protective. You remind me a lot of my Venom." I smile at that but stop.

"Wait you have an Eddie as well? Do all versions of us have an Eddie?" I watch as the happiness and light in her eye's fades. I watch as she looks down.

"I had an Eddie." She let's out quietly. I quickly walk over placing my hands on her shoulder.

"What happened? Did something happen." She looks up at me her eyes watering with tears.

"You'd think after everything we've been through... The battles saving the city, saving the world even that anything could happen right? But no, I wasn't prepared for the normal human body. My Eddie got sick, cancer. Venom tried and tried he would get rid of one tumor then more would appear Venom was doing everything he could to get rid of the cancer, but it just kept coming back. We tried everything. My Eddie just couldn't take it anymore, so we stopped treatments and I had to watch him die and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save him I just stayed by his side. Venom blamed himself, but I didn't at least Venom could do something all I did was cry and do nothing."

I pull her close into my arms as she cries. "Hey, you did everything. You stayed with him you never left his side. You did everything you could do." She looks up at me and smiles small.

The other Eddie clears his throat "What happened to your Eddie's Venom?" Other me looks at him and smiles small.

"He stayed with me for a while he wanted to make sure that I was okay. He was great company I couldn't have lived without him and Peter being my awesome support group. But I knew Venom was hurt and sad and missed Eddie. He just wasn't the same. Venom wanted to go back home and live his life there. He didn't want to watch another human he loved die. So, I figured out a way and got him back home. It was for the best you know."

She starts to cry again as I rub her shoulders I watch as the other Venom slithers over and wipes her tears and just curls around her. I smile as she hugs him close.

"Oh, how I've missed your hugs." Her eyes then meet the other Eddie's as he slowly comes over. I watch as they eye each other no words needed spoken as he pulled her into his arms as well. I step away and take my Eddie's hand giving them some privacy.

I close the bedroom and look at Eddie. He wipes my small tears as I just bury myself in his arms.

"I can't lose you." I let out just letting all my emotions come out. "Seeing her talk about it just kills me knowing what she must have went through." Eddie picks up my chin and stares in my eyes.

"You're not going to lose me." I just nod my head as I feel him kiss my temples.

"I can't lose you either. Look at that other me he's a wreck full of hate. I know losing you would cause me to dive off into the deep end." I just stare in his eyes and smile I bury my head in his chest as I feel Venom slither out. Venom wraps himself around us like a rope and lays his head in the middle of us.

" **I cannot lose either of You. WE will not. WE Are One. WE ARE VENOM."** I smile as Venom tightens his little rope around us.

"Sounds like a plan buddy." I smile at Eddie as Venom looks between us.

 **"Mine. You are both mine. And I Am Yours."** I smile and nod my head.

Everything was a bit strange and hectic with all this happening. But no matter how weird or strange the situation was.

We had each other always.

I slowly tip toed out onto the balcony and stopped seeing the other me sitting there. I smiled and sit by her.

"I had a feeling you well me would join me." She laughs.

"I love looking out into the stars." She nods at me as we watch them.

"I have to ask, so far it seems every version of us has an Eddie. Why is that do you know?" I was curious if the universe was telling me something.

I watch as she looks at me and smiles. "You remember when we were like ten and made that list? That wish? Our dream guy, that he was the keeper of the other of our soul?" I nod my head and smile thinking back to that notebook we made all those years ago.

"For years I would just wish every night that he'd found us, or we'd find him." She nods her at me and smiles.

"Me too." I smile as she clears her throat and looks at me.

"Number 1. He will have a set of blue green eyes. Number 2. He has to own a motorcycle. Number 3. He has to make us laugh." I smile and take a breath and look at other me.

"Number 4. He accepts us for who we are. Number 5. He doesn't get jealous of our relationship and bond with Peter. Number 6. He's a passionate man." I laugh I can't believe I remember these. The other me looks at me.

"Okay number 7. He isn't afraid to let his emotions out. Number 8. He listens. Number 9. He's a mess but he's our mess."

Our eyes lock as we both say together "And Number 10. He makes us Feel Protected." I smile and shake my head.

"We had pretty high requirements for our future guy. Guess who fits all those." I nod my head.

"Eddie." She nods her head and smiles at me.

"Eddie is the other part of our soul. As is Venom. You know? I miss them so much not having Eddie or Venom sucks. It feels like half my soul is missing now."

I watch her as she wipes her eyes again. She tries to be strong. A thought hits me.

"Wait a second. You lost your Eddie. Eddie 2 lost his Renee. You two just happen to somehow magically show up here at the same time? What if... What if this is the universes way of getting you guys together."

The other Renee eyes me as she starts to think it over. "You just might be onto something."

"Our souls are one. So, the universe is trying to make them whole again." I let out as the other Renee smiles at me.

 **EndNotes: Are the Renee's onto something? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D. If you liked this chapter please show me some love by leaving feedback or voting :D I love hearing from you :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Double Date

**uthorNote: I hope everyone has been enjoying these few chapters! I think the next chapter will end the crazy into the Multiverse saga. I hope everyone has liked it. If you like this chapter please feel free to show some love! I love hearing from you all!**

I sat and talked with my other self for a while.

"So, if I'm correct this is the universe where you and Eddie met at the Life Foundation correct?" I nod my head and look at her.

"How did you and your Eddie meet?" I watch as she smiles the light in her eyes shine a little brighter.

"So, while you and I seem to have some similarities there are some differences. For me I became a Shield agent when I turned 18, I was very skilled, and Nick Fury took a huge interest in me. I was about 24 when reports of a monster type person was in San Francisco. I was sent on a mission to find and capture him. When I got face to face with the so-called Monster, I couldn't bring myself to capture him. He wasn't what everyone thought. So instead I got to know him, and I met Eddie as well. But I still had a mission I had to check in with Fury and Shield. My duty had always been to follow and obey my orders, but my heart wasn't allowing it. So, I explained everything to Fury. He listened and when I told him I had fallen for my assignment he only nodded his head. I was sure he would either arrest me or fire me and still send someone after Eddie and Venom. Instead, he asked if Eddie and Venom would join us and be my partner. Eddie and Venom accepted and that's how we become lovers and partners. Our life was great you know perfect even," I watch her look down and then look at me. "Fuck Cancer."

I watch her and just feel a sadness overcome me. I put my head on her shoulder.

"I can't imagine losing my Eddie or Venom." Other me smiles and nods her head.

"It sucks. But I guess that's life. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose." I nod my head as I feel something slither on me. I look and see two white eyes staring at me. I chuckle.

I watch as the other Venom slithers on the other me. She smiles and holds him close.

"I missed this so much. Vee always knew how to make me smile." I feel my Venom curl around me as he looks up at me. I snuggle close to him and let out a happy sigh.

 **"You could always have me. My Eddie misses his Renee. You miss your Eddie and Venom..."** I chuckle watching the other Venom try to ask other me out.

My Venom nudges me as he slithers up looking at them. **"We shall get You guys together!"**

We all stare at Venom as I look at my other self and nod my head.

"I think that's a great idea." She nods her head at me and takes a breath.

"My Eddie and Vee would want me to be happy. Who better to be happy with than another Eddie and Venom." I smile at that and nod my head.

"So, let's get to planning this out." Venom looks at me and smiles.

 **"WE have an idea."**

 **Eddie's POV**

I keep watching the two Renee's talk and notice that both Venoms joined them. I chuckle shaking my head as I eye the other Eddie well me.

"Looks like your Venom has taken a liking to the other Renee." He shoots me a look and scuffs.

"Good for him. Not like it matters. She's got her own home as do we." I roll my eyes at him.

"Why couldn't you two be together? Did it ever occur to you maybe this is why you both are here at the same time? Both missing a part of you that you miss and truly long for."

He looks at me and shakes his head shooting me a pointed look.

"This isn't some feel good Hallmark movie. Soulmates and destiny do not exist. If they did my Renee wouldn't have had to die. Her Eddie wouldn't have had to die. Maybe the universe is trying to tell you, trying to tell us all that we do not belong together."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine. I don't know what your Renee ever saw in you."

I watch his eyes just widen as anger fills them. "What did you say?" I stare at him hard.

"You heard me." I glare at him.

"I don't see what your Renee sees in you. You are just a mess who can't grow up. You live in a dump. You don't really scream prince charming. What on Earth does she see in you."

Rage fills me I go to say something but before I could get any words out...

"What do I see in him? Well first off yes, he is a mess but he's my mess. Second this place isn't a dump it's home and I love it here. I grew up in out of foster homes those were dumps. This is our home its perfect for me. He may not look like much to you, but to me he's everything to me and I love him. I get it your hurt and broken but you need to open your eyes and see what you have and could have."

My heart stops as I see Renee standing there. Venom on her shoulder. I smile feeling this warmth run over me. I watch as the other Renee walks in her eyes go to the other me.

"I'd like to give it a try. You and I. I think it could work. I know it could." I watch as his Venom slithers over to him.

 **"Please Eddie."** I watch as he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. Alright. We can try." My Venom slithers over and looks at me.

" **We propose a double date. You guys love dates from all our memories and happiness of dates we propose we go on a double date."**

I chuckle and look at him.

"How do you expect us to go on a double date? We all look alike." Both Venoms frown.

"Actually, I have an idea for that." I look up at the other Renee.

 **Renee's POV**

I smile as I watch the other me speak up.

"Since in my universe I'm a Shield Agent, we are taught a lot of different ways to disguise ourselves. Plus, I have technology with me that can change our appearance." I smile and nod my head.

"Sounds like a plan." I smile.

I look at myself and fluff out my dress and stare at myself I chuckle I look nothing like myself. I hear a whistle as Eddie strolls in.

"Well look at you. Have you seen my girlfriend?" Venom slithers on out and eyes me he sniffs me and licks me.

 **"Doesn't look like our Renee but you smell, and taste like her."** I laugh and pat his head. As I look at Eddie my eyes widen seeing him there in that leather jacket. I frown that his blue green eyes are gone. But I take him in.

"Well look at you. You look like you should be on tour." Eddie chuckles and nuzzles my neck. We decided that since we want our other selves to get to know one another and interact we would go into disguise, so they could be themselves and be normal.

"Are you ready?" I nod my head and take his hand hoping that this date would work.

========================================  
I watch them and smile. Both were laughing and having a good time. I look at Eddie who smirks at me as he lays his hand on my leg I smirk as he leans in and whispers in my ear.

"You think it will work?" I feel chills go down my spine as his voice hits my ear. I nod my head.

"It has to." I whisper back. As I stroke his face a bit annoyed that it wasn't Eddie's face.

"I feel like I'm cheating but it's still you." Eddie chuckles and eyes me.

"Same, the old saying men prefer blondes I don't get it. I like your brown locks." I smirk and shake my head.

"You know your ex was a blonde Eddie." He rolls his eyes and pulls me close.

"Yeah and we broke up so... What does that tell you?" He smirks at me as I smack him in the chest shaking my head.

"You are terrible." I whisper as Eddie catches me in a kiss.

We get back to the apartment and watch as Eddie 2 and Renee 2 can't keep their eyes off each other. I smile watching them.

"Come on let's leave them alone." As I drag Eddie into the bedroom and close the door.

"If you wanted me in bed that's all you had to say. You don't have to drag me." I roll my eyes and push him. I feel Eddie grab me as he throws me on the bed. I laugh as he plops down next to me.

"I love you, you know that right." I nod my head.

"Yeah I see it in your eyes. You know I wished for you when I was little. I said my future husband has to have blue green eyes. I was very picky about guys." Eddie looks at me.

"You wished for me. For this." He gestures to himself. I set up and grab his cheeks and stare deep in those eyes.

"Yes, all of you. I'll show you one day what I mean." I kiss him and smile. Eddie holds me close.

"You said husband. Does that mean someday you want to get married?" I nod my head and smile looking up at him.

"Yes, I would." Venom makes himself known as he curls between us. He purrs and lets out a little yawn. I find him so adorable sometimes. Yeah, he could kill you with one fatal bite but deep down he was a giant Symbiote Cat. I chuckle.

"Someone is sleepy." Eddie smiles as Venom starts making little purr sleeping noises. I look up at Eddie and just smile and take him in. I get lost thinking about everything I want to do and experience with Eddie and Venom. Looking at Eddie, and watching Venom sleep I realize now that this right here is where I'm meant to be.

"Eddie, thank you for making me feel loved and above all Protected."

 **EndNotes: :D Here's to hoping the date went well and Eddie 2 and Renee 2 will go with one another. I Hope everyone liked this chapter :D please feel free to show it some love :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Our Bond

**Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :D If you like this chapter please show some love. I love hearing feedback and seeing your thoughts and comments. Lately I've been wondering if anyone even likes this story anymore.. I love writing it so I'd love hearing from you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I was tangled up in arms and legs, as well as a Venom. I was trying to untangle myself I finally slip out and let out a breath. I love cuddling I love being in Eddie's arms but add Eddie and Venom it gets hot. I roll on my side and try to get more sleep.

"Renee?" I hear quietly. I look to the door and see the other me standing there. I slowly set up and look at her.

"Yeah?" She looks at me. "Can we talk?" I nod my head as I grab one of Eddie's jackets and slip it on and follow her. We go out to the balcony and sit. I can tell something is on her mind. I watch her as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Everything okay? Is something wrong?" She looks up at me.

"I want to stay with him. I want to stay with that Eddie and Venom... But what world do we go to? Mine I have Peter and from my understanding no Peter in that universe." I nod my head and eye her.

"See if he wants a new start in yours." I watch her smile she nods her head at me.

"So, I take it things went well last night?" I smirk at her she blushes and nods her head. Her eyes have a glow to them I smile. I reach over to grab her hand to give her hand a squeeze she smiles and squeezes it.

A golden light starts to shoot into each other much like when we we'd us our healing power. I feel the golden power surge through my body. It felt so warm so peaceful. I get memories of my other self. Her life with her Eddie, the good and the bad. I see her now with this current Eddie and I smile.

 _"_ This feels so warm and happy." I smile and nod my head. I look over at her as the golden light starts to go out.

"You and your Eddie had an amazing life together. I'm so sorry about it all." She nods her head and smiles at me.

"That was so beautiful seeing each other's memories and life. I wonder why we could do it?" I think for a moment and look at her.

"Because we have the same powers maybe us touching just made it super charged." She smiles at me as we keep watching the sky.

I had enjoyed meeting my other self as well as this other Eddie, but all things must end. I pull out Wong's book and start reading the text.

"Okay so have we decided what is happening between you two?" I watch as the other Renee and Eddie look at each other Eddie intertwines his hand with hers.

"We are going back together. To Renee's universe. There's nothing there for me now. I can start fresh and new with her there." I smile and watch as his Venom Slithers out.

" **WE Start Fresh."** I chuckle as I nod my head. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I start to read the text and read the spell. I watch as a rift starts to open up, I look up as it opens.

"Okay this should be your universe." She smiles at me and hugs me. I watch as the other Eddie's shake hands and both Venoms head bop each other.

"Take care. Maybe we'll meet again." I smile as she nods her head at me.

"Thank you all for everything." I smile as I watch them take each other's hand and leave together. The rift closes as they walk in. I smile and just take breath and look over at my Eddie and smile.

"Now what?" I ask with a smile as Eddie starts to chase me around the apartment, I let out a squeal and laugh as Eddie tackles me playfully and attacks me with kisses and tickles.

 **"I WANT TO PLAY! LET ME PLAY TOO!"**

I lay in Eddie's arm playing with one of the many bracelets and rings he has on. I smile as I feel his hands playing in my hair. Venom cuddled against my side.

"What kind of rings or style do you like?" I hear Eddie ask. I smile and look up at him.

"Give me a second." I slowly pull myself away. I slip on one of Eddie's T-shirts and make a portal to my bedroom. I quickly jump in and go to my one drawer on my nightstand. I pull it open and find my old notebook. I smile and grab it. I quickly come back and close it.

"Okay." I feel my cheeks red as I slowly hand Eddie my old notebook. Eddie eyes me funny as Venom curious peaks at it.

" **It's old. Worn. We should get you a new notebook."** I shake my head.

"No! It's my old notebook from when I was a kid. It has so many memories. I wanted to share it with Eddie... With you." Venom nods his head as Eddie flips it open.

I slowly come over and sit by him Venom curls on his shoulder.

"You were the little writer." I chuckle and nod as I position myself to lay my head on his shoulder and watch him read my notebook. I hold in a breath as he flips to my dream guy rules.

 _"Since I doubt, I'll ever find anyone who will love me or accept me as I am. I'm making a list of requirements that my dream guy; dream husband must have. Here as follows:_

 _1\. He Must have a set of Blue/Green eyes._

 _2\. Must own a Motorcycle_

 _3\. He has to make me laugh_

 _4\. Accepts me as I am_

 _5\. Isn't jealous of our bond and relationship with Peter_

 _6\. He's a Passionate Man_

 _7\. He's not afraid to let his emotions show_

 _8\. He listens to me_

 _9\. He's a mess but he's my mess_

 _And finally, number 10. Now this one is very important number 10 is the most important of them all._

 _10\. He Makes Me feel Protected._

 _Should a day come when we ever meet this guy, he must meet all the requirements. Maybe he exists maybe he doesn't. Here's to hoping someday somehow, we find each other. Until then I'll dream and wish for him. I feel he's the keeper of the other half of my soul._

 _June 5th, 2001-_

Eddie's eyes flash to mine as I take a breath my checks turning red. Venom keeps staring at the notebook.

" **You wrote this about us? Before you even knew we existed."** I look at Venom as he stares at me. He looks at Eddie.

"Yeah she did Buddy. She was always meant to find us. She's the keeper of half of our soul and we're the keeper of half of her soul." My heart starts thumps as Eddie leans in his lips pressing deeply into mine. His eyes glowing as he stares into mine.

"No one has ever made me feel the way I do when I look into your eyes." I get lost in his words and eyes.

"If you turn the next few pages you'll see the kind of ring..." Eddie cuts me off

"I know what kind of ring would fits you. I don't need to see it." I watch him smirk as Venom who is still enchanted by my notebook Slithers between us. I feel a tiny little black goo curl around my finger as another curls around Eddie's.

" **We are one. We are whole. We belong together forever."** I watch as Venom says these words looking between the both of us. He closes his eyes for a moment. " **This symbol's our bond."** Venom opens his eyes I feel a slight pinch as Venom removes himself from our fingers.

I look down my eyes wide around my finger a simple little black ring around my finger sits. It reminds me of those tattoo rings people get. I look over at Eddie he has one as well. I reach over as our hands lock showing the rings.

Venom purrs

"What is this Venom?" Venom looks at me and smiles

" **Our bond. Forever. We love Eddie, We love Renee. You are Ours, as We are Yours."** I smile at that as I look at mine and Eddie's fingers. I share a smile and look at Eddie as he leans down to kiss me.

 **End Notes: Aww Venom why do you gotta play with our feelings lol. :D If you like this please feel free to let me know :D I love hearing from you amazing readers! Thanks for reading this story!**


	24. Chapter 24: Accidents Do Happen

**AuthorNote: I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D If you like it please let me know. I'm starting to worry that no one likes this story anymore. So if you do please let me know I love feedback and love hearing from you readers!**

Peter was freaking out about his Science Fair Project. He was nervous and scared.

"Hey, Pete you are going to do amazing." I smile as he just looks at me, he gathers all his stuff and looks at me.

"You sure? What if I mess up? What if I fumble?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"You won't." Aunt May comes in and smiles at us.

"Are you guys ready. I'm so excited to see this." I nod my head giving Peter's shoulder a squeeze I look down and smile as I see a text from Eddie.

"Eddie says knock em dead. He's rooting for you." Peter smiles at that and nods his head.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Aunt May and I nod our heads and excuse ourselves as we let Peter have a moment.

Aunt May looks at me. "So, is Happy going to be coming today?" I think for a moment when a knock at the door causes us to look at it. Aunt May walks over, and I watch as her face lights up.

"Oh Happy! So good to see you come on in." Aunt May ushers him in. I smile as Happy looks around.

"I thought I'd give you all a ride. If that's okay." Aunt May beams.

"Oh, if you're sure. I would hate to put you out. I wanted to tell you, it means a lot to me that you watch out and take care of Peter and Renee." Happy blushes at that as he now looks nervous. I look between them as a smirk slowly forms on my face.

"Really, Ms. Parker it's nothing. They are great kids and I'm happy to watch over and look after them."

"It's May to you none of that Ms. Parker nonsense." I smile watching them interact. Happy and Aunt May? I never saw that coming, but it was great to see Aunt May getting out there again. I know Uncle Ben was her love her husband, but she owed it to herself to at least maybe date again. I knew Uncle Ben would want that.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." I see Peter walk in. He seems nervous still. I walk over and take his hand.

"You are going to rock this." I smile as Happy goes to help Peter load up his stuff.

I sit with Aunt May and Happy. The two were acting like giddy school kids with a crush. I watch as Peter keeps shifting nervously. I quietly excuse myself and go see him.

"Hey Pete, you okay?" He nods his head shifting his feet. I look over at his set up, the earbuds worked. We tested them by those bells at the church and it worked. I always hated how those church bells made me feel.

"You are going to rock this. Don't be nervous." I squeeze his shoulder as Peter takes a breath. I watch as his eyes look over at a girl's project. I smile, is love in the air or something today?

"Is that Michelle?" Peter just gets red and nods his head as he acts like he's doing something. I chuckle.

"The judging is going to start soon. Could you stay with me?" I nod my head and smile.

"Always."

I take a deep breath watching the judges talk to Peter. I listen to everything.

"So, these are earbuds, they can block out loud noises as well as high frequency sounds. Some people are beyond sensitive to these sounds. My sister for example, the church bells at Saint John's always hurt her ears. We tested them out and my sister couldn't hear the bells."

Peter has one of the judges put them as he turns on his devices. I smile as the judge shakes his head indicating he cannot hear any of it. I smile as Peter seems confident in himself. That's my Peter, I think.

Peter looks over at me and gives me two thumbs up I smile at him.

"I've got you brother." I smirk.

Happy took us out to ice cream to celebrate. I was enjoying watching Aunt May and Happy flirt and make little eyes at each other. Peter whispers in my ear.

"Are they flirting?" I nod and chuckle as Peter smirks. I was enjoying my double cookie dough chunk ice cream.

"Excuse me, you're Happy Hogan, aren't you? I just have to say what you do for Tony Stark is outstanding." I chuckle as Happy looks caught off guard by that. He smiles looking proud. The guy then turns and eyes me.

"Wow, you, you look like Tony Stark? Are you guys related or something?" I shake my head and roll my eyes. If I had a nickel for every time someone told me I looked like Tony Stark...

"Nope, just happen to have brown eyes and dark hair like a lot of people." I shrug I didn't mean to come off so grumpy but when you've heard it a million times it gets old. The guy leaves as Peter eyes me and pulls out a photo of Tony Stark and holds it up to my face.

"You know, Nee he isn't wrong." I roll my eyes and pinch him as Peter yelps.

"Hey! I'm just saying." I roll my eyes at him. Aunt May and Happy chuckle. But I could see the wheels turning in Happy's head.

I had enjoyed my day with everyone. It almost reminded me of when Uncle Ben was with us. I look over the photos as I smile.

"You would have been so proud of him Uncle Ben. So proud." I whisper as I get lost thinking about Uncle Ben. I stand up and shut my door.

I wanted to sneak off to my other boys. I slip my sling ring and focus on Eddie's apartment and portal myself there. This will never get old I think as I step through the portal and look around Eddie's apartment. I smile at the photos I had put up. Eddie really liked my photos he said I had a natural talent and a great eye for it.

My eyes stop at the one we had taken together. I smile, Venom really wanted to be a part of it, so we had Venom Peak up from Eddie's pocket. If anyone had asked, I would have said Venom was a pocket monster of some sorts. I run my fingers over it and smile.

I walk around and stop. My eyes land on a few photos I've never seen before. My eyes widen, they were pictures of me.

One that stuck out was of me sleeping with Venom cuddled on my chest. My breath stops and my heart speeds up. I take in the photo and just fall in love with the details that Eddie captured. I smile just taking in all the little photos I never knew Eddie captured of me.

Eddie and I decided to go for a walk. I was enjoying the fresh air.

"So how did Peter do on his project." I smile and look over at Eddie.

"He did amazing. They really liked his project." Eddie smiles as we walk around.

"What did he make? I take it, it wasn't a volcano." I laugh and shake my head.

"Actually, I planted it in his head. The whole idea was earbuds that block out loud sounds and high frequency sounds." Eddie stops and eyes me Venom pokes his head out and looks up at me.

"Peter designed and made earbuds that do that?" I nod my head and smile.

"I tested them out they work. As soon as Peter gets everything finalized, I'm bringing you pair of them." Eddie smiles and pulls me close into his arms.

"You are something you know that?" I smile and chuckle kissing his nose. I could honestly stay like this forever just us.

A loud car alarm starts going off causing Eddie to wince as he falls to his knees. I rush to him.

"Hey, it's okay." I cover his ears wondering why whoever owns the car isn't turning it off. I look around where is everyone, the street was empty. I try covering his ears.

"Hey, let's just leave this place." I try to get him up when one of Venom's long arms sends me flying, I land hard and hear a little snap. I let out a moan as I feel my wrist in pain. I slowly left it up. I wince a little feeling some pain shoot through me. I look over as Venom has taken over Eddie and starts throwing the car and crumpling it up. I watch Venom destroy the car.

"WOW! That is so wicked! Do it again." I look over as little kid stands on his porch mouth gaping. I slowly get up and walk over to Venom.

"Are you done? Cause I think we should leave." Venom turns around and looks at me his eyes widen as he looks at me.

 **"Renee, did we... did we hurt you?"** I sigh and just nod my head.

"It's fine it was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me. I should have known to back off when that happened." Venom growls as he eyes me up and down, he touches my sore wrist as I make a face and wince it really hurt and stung. I could taste some blood in my mouth.

 **"We did this. We hurt you. We... We are not good."** I take a breath, with my good hand I grab his arm.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I'm really okay. My body slowly heals itself due to the super soldier serum. I'm fine please stop beating yourself up. It was an accident." Venom just shakes his head.

 **"What if we do this again... Or worse what if we hurt our Little Star when she's born."** My eyes widen he was really beating himself up. I reach out for him, but he backs away.

"Vee... Eddie... It was an accident. You don't beat me, you've never hurt me before. Please stop beating yourself up. You'd never hurt her I know you." Venom growls at me as he looks at me.

 **"We are unsafe. We could seriously hurt you... We need to think."** I watch as Venom runs off disappearing from my view.

I sigh and shake my head.

"You didn't mean to hurt me... It was an accident." I mumble knowing it was no use.

 **EndNotes: Uhoh.. Vee.. Eddie it was an accident. What do you see happening next? Please let me know I'd love to hear from you amazing readers!**


	25. Chapter 25: Never

**AuthorNote: Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this little chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Eddie's POV**

I tried to get Venom to calm down and relax to go back to Renee, but he ignored me completely. Eddie felt trapped, but he also could feel all of Venom's hurt and pain.

"Buddy, Vee, it was an accident. Renee understands that, she wasn't mad." Venom growls as he forms into me and lets his head slither out.

" **THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WE HURT HER! WE THREW HER LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING."** I rub my head and look at him.

"I know, I didn't like what we did. But it was accident leaving her like that wasn't right." Venom shakes his head as he looks off just thinking.

 **"What if next time is worse? What if we kill her...? What if..."** I shudder at the thought of that. Venom could be unpredictable sometimes, but he had never hurt Renee before never. To be honest it was my human part that has hurt Renee more than anything.

"Vee, it was an accident. Yes, if Renee was say a normal human being I'd be more worried, but she isn't she's strong and can handle a lot from us. I'm not saying what we did was okay, I'm just saying that it was an accident."

" **NO! WE HURT HER. What if... we hurt..."** I look at him knowing what he was thinking and just pat his head.

"Vee, you'd never hurt our future daughter, your better than that. Please it was an accident. Now come on let's go back find Renee and just move on." Venom won't budge he just looks off into the distance sad.

" **We are no better than Hydra Eddie."** I stop and just eye him. I sigh this was going to be a long day.

 **Renee's POV**

I walked around for a while trying to find Eddie and Venom but gave up. I headed back to the apartment and just sighed. My wrist and cuts were already feeling better. I tried telling them that it was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt me.

I didn't know what to do or to convince them. What hurt me the most was hearing his pain filled voice hurt and worried that he hurt me or worse... That he'd hurt our future daughter. I knew he wouldn't do that.

I trusted them with my life. I just frowned thinking about it all. I know Venom is strong and easily could hurt me if he truly wanted. I've seen him in action, what he did to me was nothing compared what I've seen him do to others.

"Where are you my boys?" I sigh and close my eyes.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing I sigh and pick it up.

"Hello?" I hear a loud music and voices in the background.

"Reneeee." I hear giggling "How you doing?" My eyes widen that's Eddie I hear someone else.

"Eddie give me the phone." I take a breath not sure what is happening. "Hi are you Renee? This Is Jack I'm a bar tender I haven't seen Eddie here in a while, and well he's beyond trashed and keeps talking about you and I felt it best to call you." I nod my head smiling at that.

"Oh, thank god I'll be down there to get him." Jack gives me the address as I head down there getting an Uber. I haven't really ever been into a bar before, walking into one was a bit odd and different.

I see Eddie's black jacket and put my hand on him. He twirls around and eyes me.

"Ohhh... Nooo... Youu caught meeee..." I roll my eyes as I get him on his feet, he keeps eyeing me.

"JACK! OH JACK! My miss's is here." Jack looks over as I give him a nod. I get Eddie going as he just giggles at me.

"Lookkkk at youuu all strong and sexy." I don't know what to even think. I get Eddie into an alley and get my portal open to his apartment." I drag his drunk ass into and just sigh as he just looks at me.

"I can't believe you, both of you. I was so worried for you. You can't just leave like that." I was so annoyed and pissed off at both of them. Eddie just looks up at me as Venom slowly slithers out and eyes me.

" **WE Hurt You."** I pinch my nose as Eddie nods his head. "Yeah... We... Hurt... You."

I eye them seeing how sad they both look. I sigh as I walk over to them.

"Look, as I said earlier it was an accident. I'm not mad at you. Please stop beating yourself up." I take Eddie's hands as Venom sluggishly looks at me.

" **We Are Sorry"** I smile and nod my head. I lay my head against Eddie's chest and just sigh.

"Don't do this again okay. I was so scared and worried something happened to you two." I feel Eddie run his hands through my hair. As Venom slowly curls around us.

 **"We Promise."**

 **Eddie's POV**

I opened my eyes feeling my head hurt. I groan as I look over, I was alone. I set up slowly still in pain. I feel Venom fuss.

" **WHAT IS THIS GOD-AWFUL FEELING?"** I chuckle a little as last night starts to come back to me.

"That is a hangover buddy." Venom hisses.

" **WE DO NOT LIKE HANGOVERS!"** I chuckle and nod my head as I look around wondering if our drunk self pissed off Renee. I sigh wondering when I see her walk in.

"Oh, the drunks are up." Renee brings me over a glass of orange juice and some IBU.

"Here, this should help some." Venom slithers to her and looks at her eyes big and pleading.

"Oh no I'm not feeling sorry for either of you. You guys got drunk now you're paying the price." Venom just looks at Renee sad like a puppy. Renee doesn't budge I chuckle watching them.

"She's right Vee, we got drunk and now we pay the consequences." Renee sits on the bed with us.

"I'm not mad at you guys, but you can't ever make me worry like that again. Okay." I take her hands.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you like that again Renee I'm so sorry." I reach up and kiss her and stroke her cheeks. Venom comes over and looks deep into Renee's eyes.

" **WE Promise."** He licks her as Renee laughs and kisses his head.

"Good, now let's get you two feeling better okay." I nod my head as I hold her hand tightly.

"Renee, you know we'd never hurt you right?" She stops and eyes me and Venom.

"Oh, you two. I know that. No one has ever made me feel as safe and Protected as I do when I'm with you two. I know you'd never mean to hurt me. Yesterday is in the past, okay?"

I nod my head and pull her into my arms. I hold her close. Never wanting to ever let her go. I hear Venom in my head.

" **We won't Eddie."**

 **EndNotes: Aww :D They can be so adorable sometimes :D I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**


End file.
